Trail of Blood
by Diane
Summary: Lee comes to terms with his feelings for Amanda when a madman makes this a Halloween no one will ever forget
1. Default Chapter Title

Summary: Third season. Rated R (Graphic Violence and Language)

Author: Diane Minter

This is a Halloween based story. *This story contains graphic descriptions of murder and non-consensual sex.* Please read at your own risk. This story does contain spoilers from the SMK series. I hope you enjoy it and as always any comments good and bad are appreciated. 

Disclaimers: Scarecrow and Mrs. King is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Production Company. This story, however, is copyrighted to the above-mentioned author. This story is for entertainment purposes ONLY. If you would like to add it to an archive, please just let me know. 

***I would like to send a very special thank you to my friend, Amy, for her encouragement, ideas, and support I needed to write this story. Also, a very warm thank you to EmilyAnn, and the SMKauthors group for helping me make this story reach its full potential. 

Timeframe: Mid-third season (This story does break cannon)

Trail Of Blood

Chapter 1

Lee walked out of the agency with a spring in his step. He was looking forward to the next few days off from the world of espionage. He was going to go home, pull out his little black books and spend time playing catch up. He had been too busy with work to date lately, and he missed the company of a woman. Once again, his thoughts drifted to Amanda. Every time he thought about dating someone she popped into his mind. He shook his head and got in the car. 

They had been working a lot together lately on some pretty tight cases, that was probably the reason he was thinking about her so much. They had even gone out to dinner a few times as friends. The more he thought about it, the more Lee convinced himself that she didn't have an interest in developing a relationship with him. Being who he was, and despite the fact she was his partner and best friend, he found himself flirting with her. She had always responded well, but he seemed to read something in her eyes that made him back off. Hell, he wasn't even sure that HE wanted a relationship with her. In any case, he didn't want to push her into something they would both regret down the road. He valued their friendship too much to jeopardize it. Amanda deserved a full-time, long lasting relationship, and he was after all, not the lasting relationship type. 

Returning to the present, he looked down at the file he had tossed into the passenger seat. This was the last task he had before starting his time off. He had to drop off this profile at Amanda's house. It contained information she would need on a Russian Scientist and his son. Billy assigned her to make contact with them, and make them feel comfortable in the U.S. Lee smiled as he thought about how good she was at making people feel comfortable. He started his engine and began the familiar drive to Amanda's. Anxious to leave work on the back burner for the weekend, he would just drop this off with her. Then he could go about putting his social life back on track.

Amanda was in her kitchen gathering the things she would need to do her yearly pumpkin carving. Halloween was on Saturday and that was only three days away. She had spent most of the day baking cookies for Jamie's class Halloween party. She smiled, remembering Jamie telling her he was too old to take cookies to school. She would miss him over the weekend, but Aunt Lillian had offered to take him to the annual 'ghost walk' in Williamsburg. Dotty was going to pick her sister up at the Dulles airport, and then the two of them were spending the night with 'a mutual friend' in DC. Tomorrow they would pick Jamie up from school around twelve, and head down to Williamsburg.

Sighing, she thought about all the other things on her list to do. She still had to finish Phillip's costume for his school dance. She laughed to herself wondering what Lee would think if he knew that her son was going to be the Scarecrow from the 'Wizard of Oz'. Phillip and Jamie had found her reading the book during the OZ case, Phillip had become infatuated with the story. 

She had asked Mr. Melrose for a long weekend to take care of her big agenda. Thinking over her list, she thought about how much of a lifesaver her mother was. Not only had Dotty helped bake today, but she had almost completed Phillip's costume. At the moment she was off picking up the dry cleaning, and then heading to the grocery store to pick up something for dinner.

"Mom, Jamie and I are going to meet Sergei at the park. We'll be home in time for supper," Phillip called out, as he ran out the back door leaving it wide open. 

"Be careful, and be sure to come home before dark," Amanda watched her boys race around the side of the house from the kitchen window. 

She set her mind on her task. She spread out newspaper on the floor and placed her pumpkins on it. She gathered her knives, marker, scraper, and made herself comfortable.

Lee sat in his car as he watched Phillip and Jamie skateboard down the driveway and race each other down the street. He felt as if he knew all there was to know about the two. He had watched them grow up over the past few years, and knew about most of their experiences through Amanda' s lengthy stories. They didn't know he existed, and it was better that way. He was better able to protect the family watching them from the shadows. As they went out of sight of the house, Lee got out of his car, and made his way around the back of the house. Noticing the back door open, he immediately went into agent mode. Drawing his gun out he carefully entered the house.

To Lee's surprise, the only ones in trouble in the King house were the jack-o-lanterns Amanda was chopping up. Since Amanda had not heard him enter, he chose to watch her for a few minutes. Returning his gun to his holster, he leaned against the doorframe. She looked like a little girl sitting Indian style on the floor, engrossed in her carving. She had on a pair of sweats, a Georgetown sweatshirt, her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and her face void of makeup. She had the most determined look on her face he had ever seen. God, she was beautiful. Lee shook his head to remind himself she was his partner and that was all. "Amanda."

Amanda jumped at his voice and cut her finger with the knife. "Lee, I really wish you wouldn't scare me like that," she declared, going to the sink to wash it.

"Sorry, habit you know." Lee walked behind her to check the damage. 

Amanda could feel his breath on her neck and quickly stepped away. 'Why does he have to have that effect on me?' She thought to herself as she dried the cut and placed a bandage on it. "No serious damage, Lee. I guess I won't need to go to the hospital for this one."

Lee started to protest, as she covered up her finger from his view. There was blood on the floor, and he wanted to see how bad it really was. Amanda noticed his intentions and focused her attention to the folder he was carrying. "What's that?"

Lee looked at the file and then to Amanda. "Oh, no you're not. I want to see that cut, Mrs. King." 

"It's fine, Lee, it was just a nick. Hands and heads always bleed a lot." Amanda noticed his eyes focused on her blood drying on the floor. 

"What are you doing anyway? I have never seen so many pumpkin guts in my entire life." Lee reached out to take her hand for inspection.

Amanda looked at his face and knew it was useless to try and stop him. He gently pulled back the bandage and was satisfied to see it was indeed only a nick.

"I always carve pumpkins at Halloween. My dad and I made it a tradition." Amanda tried to ignore the feelings that were going through her body from the touch of his hands on hers. 

He never got to hear much about her father, so he was eager to learn more. Still holding her hand he began to stoke her knuckles with his thumb. "You and your father made this a tradition?"

"Yes, every Halloween we would get five pumpkins and carve each one together." Amanda paused and smiled at the memory.

"Anyway, we would make the biggest mess and mother would come in fussing at us. Dad would just laugh and make her join us in our destruction. He told her it would bring out the creative side of me. So we did this every Halloween until he died." Amanda paused again and Lee watched as he saw a flash of sadness cross her face. She quickly recovered and gave him an affectionate smile.

"The boys think they are too old now to sit in the floor with me and carve, I guess they think that I am crazy, but I enjoy it. It makes me feel a little closer to daddy. What brought you over here anyway?" Amanda looked at her hand that Lee still held. She gently removed it from his, and began to clean up the floor.

"Billy asked me to bring you this profile. It contains information about a new Russian Scientist and his family. He wants you to find some time this weekend to make them feel welcome. It shouldn't take long."

"I have a lot to do this weekend. That's why I asked off, Lee." Amanda went to the counter and sat down.

"It's just a 'Welcome to America' detail. You've done this before. All you need to do is make sure he is comfortable and knows all the local hotspots. He has already been given a driver license, credit cards, bank accounts, etcetera. I promise it won't take long."

"Who is it?" Amanda asked, almost reluctantly, as she remembered past cases that were not supposed to take long, but always managed to turn into full scramble.

Amanda reached for the file as Lee handed it to her. She began to read its contents while Lee took a seat beside her and picked up one of her fresh baked cookies. Amanda looked up at him and grinned. He had eaten two of the cookies and was headed for a third. "Would you like a glass of milk with that?"

"I can get it myself, thanks. These are really good." Lee sheepishly smiled at her and headed towards the refrigerator.

"This shouldn't be a problem, Lee. I already know them."

"What? They have only been in the Washington for a month and just moved to Arlington two weeks ago."

"I know. Sergei is in Phillip's class and they ride the same bus. They only live a couple of streets over so, I went over last week to take them a welcome to the neighborhood basket. As a matter of fact, Nick asked me to help him with Sergei's costume for the school dance tomorrow," Amanda added, giving Lee a pure look of innocence, and then letting a smirk cross her face when she saw the look of annoyance on his.

"Nick? You already know him on a first name basis?" Lee asked, annoyed by this information.

"Yes. He is a very popular man in the neighborhood. With his good looks and all," she continued with her smirk turned into a mischievous smile.

"Russians!" Lee retorted, irritated by her comments.

"Actually, he is an active member of the PTA. He's one of the very few fathers who take an interest in their children's school activities. Nick's made quite a few friends with the single mothers at the school." Still smiling, she turned her attention the contents of the folder

" I didn't know he was a scientist. I should have guessed since he told me he did research for the government," Amanda said, trying to get back to business. Noticing the milk still on the counter, she got up and put it away.

"I suppose this won't mess up your plans after all then, will it?"

"No. I will just continue to make him feel welcome in the neighborhood, and make sure he has what he needs. This way I don't even have to let him know that I'm with the agency," Amanda settled back on the floor to continue her masterpiece.

"Lee?"

"Yeah," he answered, before taking his last drink of milk.

"I wonder why the Russian's didn't put up much of an argument about him aiding our country in the space program. I know we are not on the best of terms with them right now." Amanda looked up to see Lee watching her.

"Yeah, I know. He is supposed to be doing some type of top secret, medical work. I guess the Russians are more interested in items that deal with destruction than the human body." Lee smiled softly at her.

"Well, at least he won't have to be worried about being chased down and returned home," Amanda returned her attention to the task at hand, and pulled more pumpkin guts from the cut she made.

"Yeah. Well, be careful." Lee returned to his seat at the counter.

"What's to worry about?" Amanda asked, innocently.

"You always find trouble," Lee grinned broadly.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Amanda asked suddenly, curious at his lingering since he had nothing to do with this assignment.

"I'm off to enjoy myself." Lee picked up a pumpkin she had carved giving it an inquisitive stare. 

Lee watched, as she made each incision exactly to match the lines she had drawn. He thought about joining her in the mutilation of the defenseless pumpkins. Amanda actually looked like she was having fun.

"Are you going trick or treating, Scarecrow?" Amanda laughed, bringing Lee out of his thoughts.

"In a matter of speaking, yes," Lee flashed her a devilish grin.

"Oh! Well...have fun at whatever you do, Lee," Amanda said, realizing his intention. She felt a blush creeping into her cheeks and quickly went back to concentrating on her pumpkin.

"You too, Amanda," Lee stood to leave the King home.

Lee walked out to his car giving Amanda's house a lingering glance before getting into his car and heading towards home.

Lee walked into his apartment determined to enjoy his weekend. He fixed himself a drink and picked up two of his little black books. He loosened his tie and made himself comfortable on the couch. Opening the first book, he began reading the entries. He skimmed through the pages not seeing any names that caught his eye. He started on the next, taking another swallow of his drink. 

He finished his drink and went to retrieve another book. Putting that one down, he was shocked he that he couldn't find anyone he really wanted to spend the weekend with.

He picked up the television remote and started flipping channels. "Nothing, on T.V. either," Lee grumbled to himself, as he went to retrieve his last book. As he started to flip the pages, his mind drifted to the image of Amanda sitting in the floor surrounded by pumpkins. He laughed to himself and laid his tome down. He went to his bedroom to shower and change clothes. Maybe, after that he would feel like calling someone.

Amanda finished her pumpkins, and placed them on the counter. She wanted them to dry some before placing candles in them. She cleaned up the mess and started unpacking the groceries her mother had brought home shortly after Lee had left.

The boys came bursting through the front door just as it began to get dark. "We're home Mom! We brought Sergei home with us. Is it okay if he stays?" Phillip called out, as he ran up the stairs with Jamie and Sergei on his heels.

"That's fine, Phillip. Did you ask his dad if it was all right with him?" Amanda called after the retreating children.

"We forgot Mom. Will you call for us?" Phillip came to the top of the steps to see his mom.

Amanda stood hands on her hips, shaking her head, "All right, I'll call this time, but you boys remember to check first next time."

Amanda picked up the phone to call Nick.

Nikolai Vkhin heard the phone ring. "Damn! Who could that be?" he wiped his hands and headed up the stairs.

"Zdravstvi!"

"Nick?"

Amanda heard a hand go over the phone and a mumbling of words.

"Hello," Nikolai said.

"Nick?"

"Amanda?"

"Yes. Am I bothering you?" Amanda asked, not at all surprised that he had used Russian in answering the phone.

"No, not at all. I was just cleaning up a bit, sorry for the Russian. I must get used to using the English language. How are you this evening?"

"Fine thanks. And you?"

"As you say in America, terrific."

"I wanted to let you know that Sergei is over here, and the boys wanted to know if it's all right if he eats dinner with us."

"Of course, that would be fine. That is, if it is okay with you?"

"Not a problem. The boys enjoy being with your son."

"I am glad. I was afraid he would have a hard time adjusting. I suppose I will eat alone tonight."

"Would you like to join us? We are just having hamburgers, but there is plenty for all of us."

"That would be wonderful. May I bring something?"

"No, I have everything. I'll see you in about an hour."

"See you then."

Amanda hung up the phone and went to prepare for her extra guests.

"Amanda, would you mind if I left to pick up Lillian a little early. I think it is going to rain and I don't like to drive in it." Dotty picked up the boys' jackets from the den floor.

"That's fine mother. It was nice of Captain Kurt to let you borrow his car. I bet he is going to miss you this weekend," Amanda teased.

"Well, you know what they say - Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Dotty let out a little laugh on her way up the stairs to get her suitcase.

Lee finished his shower and threw on a pair of jeans. He went to his refrigerator to find it empty except for a few beers and a green mass of fur growing from a container of dip. It brought back memories of when Amanda had helped him clean his apartment and found a container such as this. "What had she called it? Oh yeah, penicillin," Lee's robust laugh filled the apartment. 

Lee walked over to the phone to order Chinese for dinner when he noticed his quick reference list beside the phone. He placed his index finger on the number's touching each one as he read. Chinese takeout, Barton's Dry Cleaning, Emilio's, and Amanda King. The last one was a number he would like to call and invite over for the weekend. He smiled and gently traced the familiar number. He let his mind drift to what it would be like to kiss and caress Amanda. To bring screams of pleasure to her pert little lips. He shook his head, scolding himself. That was an off limits number for what he had in mind this weekend. Lee's was brought out of his daze when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Lee, it is so good to hear that sexy voice of yours. Do you know I have left message after message for you over the past six weeks? I was beginning to think you had moved."

"No, just working a lot," Lee tried to place the voice.

"I'm on a layover for two days and I wondered if you wanted to get together?"

"Mary?" Lee said, trying to make it not sound too much like a question.

"Yes, Lee." 

"Sure, I don't really have any plans. What do you want to do?" Lee asked, relieved he remembered her name.

"You could fix me one of your famous meals and then I'm sure we could find something to entertain ourselves with afterwards," Mary said in a seductive tone.

"Probably. Where are you staying?" Lee asked, with a husky laugh.

"At my mother's in Arlington. She has left town for the weekend, so she won't miss me much. Pick me up at 8:00?"

"Sure what's the address?" 

Lee jotted down the number and threw on a sweater. He remembered the appearance of his refrigerator and decided he should go to the store on his way to pick her up. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

Lee grabbed a shopping cart and started making his way up and down the aisles. He picked up milk, bread, eggs, and a few more odds and ends. As he passed the wine section, he noticed a man that looked vaguely familiar to him. Lee, being the agent he was, decided to stop and get a better view of the man's face. To Lee's surprise the familiar face was that of Nikolai Vkhin. Lee picked up a bottle of Italian wine. 

"Excuse me, sir. I was wondering if you could help me? I am looking for a good wine to take to a lady friend's for dinner, and I am not sure which wine would be best to take," Nick asked.

"Exactly what is it going to be served with?" Lee asked.

"I think Amanda said, hamburgers." Nikolai shrugged his shoulders.

Lee almost dropped the bottle of wine he was holding at the mention of her name. "Italian's have a good red wine," Lee answered, all the while thinking how much he didn't like the idea of Amanda drinking anything with this man.

"Perhaps you are right. My friend, Vladimir always suggests a Santa Lucia Castel to go with red meat." Nick added, with a brilliant smile.

"That sounds like an excellent choice." Lee struggled to remain pleasant.

"I think I will purchase some flowers to take as well. Thank you for your help." Nikolai said, with a warm smile and turned to go to the florist section.

"Yeah anytime." Lee watched him walk away.

Lee finished getting the few remaining items he would need for dinner, and headed for the checkout lane. He went to his car, and was unloading his groceries into the trunk, when he noticed Nick leaving the store. Getting into his car he decided he would just drive by Amanda's on the way to Mary's. It really wasn't that far out of the way. Besides, he told himself, he just wanted to make sure everything was all right. After all, the man was Russian, and Amanda did have a tendency to get into trouble. He started his engine and followed Nick out of the parking lot.

He pulled along the curb in his usual spot and sat back to wait. Nikolai walked to Amanda's front door and knocked. He watched as Amanda opened the door, and greeted Nikolai with a heart-warming smile, as he handed her the bouquet of flowers. Lee felt a pang of jealously that this man could enter her life through her front door and he had to enter through the back. He was a hidden part of her life that no one could ever find out about, and he had to admit it bothered him. He saw the back porch lights come on and assumed they were starting the grill. He grabbed his jacket and got out of his car. He decided he would just sneak his way around back. He stopped at the curb when he noticed a little blonde headed girl running up to Amanda's house in tears. 

Amanda heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it. "Mrs. King," the little girl sobbed.

"Karen, what are you doing out so late and alone?" Amanda looked around for her mother.

"Mommy. . .She's bleeding! I can't get mommy to wake up! Grandma dropped me off. . . I found mommy in the bedroom and she won't wake up." Karen managed to get out between sobs. 

Amanda pulled the four year old into her arms and carried her inside. As she put her down, she felt a warm sticky substance ooze through her shirt from Karen's touch. Amanda looked at the child's hands seeing a red substance that was all too familiar.

"Phillip. I need you to watch Karen while I go check on her mother," Amanda calmly said, as she handed Phillip the sobbing child.

"What is happening?" Nikolai asked.

"I need to check on a neighbor." Amanda picked up the phone to call the police.

After a brief summary, she grabbed her coat and left the house. She ran down the block to the brick home where Karen and her mother, Sandra lived. She went to open the door and noticed blood on the handle. Lee, unnerved by the way Amanda had left so suddenly, followed her. Amanda felt the hair on her body rise, as she turned on the lights and looked at the bloody footprints on the floor. She followed the blood soaked white carpet up the winding stairs. The trail ended at the door of Sandra's bedroom. Amanda slowly opened the door. 

Lee entered the house shortly after Amanda. He saw the rust colored footprints that led up the stairs. He dropped his jacket on the floor, as he raced to the top of the stairs, "Amanda!"

Chapter 2

Amanda opened the bedroom door and entered. She found the room dark, except for the moonlight that hovered over the bed from the window. She flipped the light switch, but the lights remained off. She noticed a silhouette of a body on the bed. She crept over to the bed, hearing the crunch of broken glass under her feet. As she stood beside the bed, she felt her tennis shoes sink into a crusty damp substance. She leaned over to see the face of the resting body. Sandra's eyes were open and stared into Amanda's soul. 

Amanda knelt on the floor beside the bed desperately trying to awaken her. She did not want to think of the truth of the situation.

"Amanda!! Amanda!! Answer me!!" Lee yelled, as he reached the top of the stairs.

Amanda could not find her voice to answer the panicked call she knew so well. Instead she desperately tried to free Sandra's now lifeless body from the bonds that secured her to the bed. 

Lee stopped behind Amanda in shock. He had seen many murders in his life, but none compared to the brutality of this. His well-trained eyes absorbed the woman's body. 'This is more than just a murder, it's almost like the woman was sacrificed in some way.' Lee thought as his attention was drawn back to the shaking body of his partner, who knelt before him. He pulled Amanda from Sandra's body. "Amanda, there's nothing we can do."

Amanda turned into his embrace and buried her head in his chest. He gently led her from the room and down the stairs. As they reached the last step, they could hear the screaming sirens of the police cars pulling into the driveway. Lee sat the trembling Amanda down on the couch, and proceeded to meet them.

As the police entered the house, Lee flashed his federal badge. He briefly filled the officers in on what he knew and pointed to the top of the stairs. He looked over at Amanda's shivering form. "Amanda?" Lee wrapped his arms around her.

"Sandra... I can't believe she's gone. Who could have done such a horrible thing? Oh my, gosh! Karen, Sandra's daughter, is at my house," Amanda turned tear filled eyes up to Lee.

"I know, Amanda. I saw her run to your house. I need to get you home. I'll come back here and see if I can help figure out what happened," Lee whispered, into her hair.

Amanda looked down at her blood soaked clothes. "I can't go. . . "

Lee nodded his understanding. Amanda was covered in blood from head to toe. "I'll send an officer over to your house and explain they need to take your statement and you will be gone for a while. Do you know where Karen's father is?"

Amanda was silent. She was trying to collect her thoughts, but they kept returning to the look in Sandra's eyes. "Amanda, where is Karen's father?" Lee turned her face to look at him.

"She's divorced. I think he lives somewhere in California. Her mother lives a few streets over. Her name is Alice Carter. It should be in the phone book."

"Stetson." Manny Trudeau walked up behind Lee and Amanda who were both seated on the couch.

"All right, I'll go up and tell an officer what needs to be done. Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Lee asked, worried about Amanda's state of mind.

"Yes," Amanda said, weakly placing her head in her hands. 

Lee hated to leave her, but he knew he had to get a few things in motion. "I'll be right back."

Lee followed Manny up the stairs and entered the room of the crime scene. Lamps had been brought in to replace the shattered ceiling light. Lee grimaced at the sight before him. It took all of his training not to run from the room. Even after seeing the gruesome scene only minutes before, the shock of the brutality would never wear off. The woman's arms and legs were tied to the bed with thick rope. As his eyes began to scan down her naked body, he took note of the bruises left on her pale skin. His eyes followed the tormented skin to her pelvis. He swallowed at the site knowing she had been raped before she died. Lee looked back up to her blood stained hands. Her wrists had been slit to allow for a slow and painful death, as the blood left her body. He closed his eyes and regained his composure, as he walked over to the body. 

"Not a pretty sight, is it Stetson?" Manny Trudeau stood beside Lee.

"To say the least, Manny. What in the Hell is going on here?" Lee looked the detective in the eyes.

"This is the fifth woman we have found in the past two weeks. There are no fingerprints, fiber from clothing, or hair samples. Forensics has come up dry. There seems to be no pattern to his madness, except the time of death. The coroner says that each victim's death occurred at approximately midnight. By the looks of her," Manny pointed to the corpse on the bed. "She's been here since last night. I get the feeling that we aren't looking for a real person, but rather some phantom."

"Well, as much as that would be an easy explanation, we know it isn't that. What do the women have in common?" Lee moved away from the body.

"They are all divorced mothers. Four of the victims live here in Virginia, and one lived in D.C. He also leaves a message at each killing." Manny pointed to the mirror on the wall.

Lee walked over to the mirror. He read the words, written in blood, out loud. "The world is much closer to being saved. The children must also be avenged. Now she will not grow to be like her mother. She must not know the deceitful ways of women who do not take wedding vows seriously."

Lee turned his eyes back to the mutilated body. "This is one sick in the head son of a bitch," Lee said, shaking his head.

"Yeah. He has some deep emotional trouble. There is one other weird thing." Manny looked over to the dead woman.

"What could be weirder than this?" Lee asked, almost fearing the answer.

"Did you notice the trail of blood besides the footprints?" Manny pointed to the floor.

"Yeah." Lee nodded. 

"The victims have been drained of most of their blood. The coroner tells us that there isn't enough blood in the victim, or in the house to account for all the blood that would normally be in the human body." Manny visibly grimaced.

"What in the Hell would anybody want with blood?" Lee asked, shoving his hands in his pockets, as the he went to inspect the area around the bed.

"You tell me. This is nothing like I've ever dealt with in my fifteen years on the force, Lee. If you guys in the suits can lend a hand, I think I would take it with open arms."

"I'll see what I can do. Has a profile been done on the guy yet?" Lee pulled his eyes away form the woman and turned his attention back to Manny.

"They're working on it. We'll need to get a statement from Mrs. King," Manny said, already knowing how Lee would respond.

"Look, Manny, you know I'll get you what you need. I don't think Amanda is in any shape to talk right now. I will personally get a statement from her and have it sent to your office in the morning," Lee responded, annoyed that Manny would even ask.

"I knew you would say that, but I had to ask. It's my job you know."

"I'll take care of it."

"Thanks, Lee, It's just because I know you're one of the better spooks. I'll trust you this time."

"Thanks."

"You know you might want to keep a close watch on her. She fits the bill for a target."

"I know." Lee turned to go downstairs to Amanda.

"Amanda."

Amanda turned her glazed eyes up to Lee. "Amanda, I need to get you out of here. Officer Trudeau is going to see about Karen, and inform your family you have gone to make a statement. He helped us out with Elizabeth Sullivan. Remember?" Lee asked, trying to get a response from her.

She still looked at him with distant eyes. He wasn't sure she could even hear him.

"Do you want to go to my apartment and clean up?"

"No," Amanda said, quietly.

"Amanda, you need to get out of this house," Lee demanded, his worry for her increasing.

Amanda walked over to the fireplace and picked up a recent picture of Sandra and Karen. She held it to her chest and looked at Lee. "Why?"

"I don't know, Amanda. I promise, I am going to do my best to help find out." Lee pulled her into his sturdy arms.

"I want to go home, Lee. I need to see my boys." Amanda returned his embrace with all the strength she had.

"I understand, Amanda. I just wish you would come home with me for a little while. I'm worried about you," suddenly not wanting the embrace to end.

"I'll be fine, Lee. I just need to spend some time with the boys. I want to be there for Sandra's mom when she comes over to get Karen." Amanda reluctantly pulled from his strong hold and gently placed the picture frame back on the fireplace.

Lee placed his right hand on her shoulder and wiped the tears from her face with his left. "Are you sure, Amanda?"

Amanda nodded she was sure. Lee retrieved his jacket from the floor, and placed it over her shoulders. Taking her hand in his, they headed for her home. As they reached the end of the driveway, Amanda turned to Lee and placed a kiss on his check. She then left him to stand alone in the October night air. 

Lee watched as she entered the house, again wishing he could enter the front door with her. He turned his thoughts back to the murder, as he walked down the sidewalk to his car. His first priority was to talk to Billy, and get a twenty-four hour watch posted at Amanda's house. He slid behind the steering wheel of his Vette and picked up the phone.

Amanda quietly entered her home. "Mom, is that you?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, dear." Amanda braced herself to face her family. 

"What happened? Are you hurt!?!" Phillip asked, as his mother entered the family room.

"I'm fine, Phillip." Amanda looked at the faces of her worried boys.

"Why are you covered in. . ." Jamie started when his mother shook her head no and turned her attention to the frightened little girl.

"There was some trouble at Sandra's house." Amanda bent down and took Karen into her arms. "Your grandmother will be here in a few minutes honey."

"Where's momma?" Karen asked.

Amanda didn't know what to tell the small child she now held. She rocked her back and forth hoping the nightmare would go away. "Mrs. King, where's mommy?"

"Your mother can't be here right now, honey. Phillip would you and Jamie take Karen upstairs to play while we wait for her grandmother?" Amanda gave the boys a pleading look.

"Sure, Mom," Phillip took Karen's hand. 

Amanda stopped Phillip and gave him a hug. Next, she turned to Jamie and embraced him as well. 

"All right, off with you two, while I start supper." Amanda quickly entered the kitchen before the children saw her tears.

"Sergei, why don't you join the King boys. I will call you when it is time to leave," Nick pushed his son towards the stairs.

Amanda watched as the children headed up the stairs and out of sight. She sat on the couch and looked at Nick with vacant eyes. "Amanda, what happened? You look as pale as a sheet." Nick asked, as she sat next to Amanda taking her hands.

"Karen's mother was murdered," Amanda managed to whisper.

"That's terrible. Do they know what happened?" Nick rubbed her knuckles with his thumb.

"I found her upstairs in her bed. I don't want to go into details now, Nick. Mrs. Carter will be over soon to pick up Karen." Amanda looked up to see Nick inhaling every word she spoke.

"Nick, I am sorry, but perhaps you should leave. I will see you tomorrow."

"Is there anything I can do, Amanda?"

"No, I think we just need to be strong for Sandra's family." Amanda stood to escort Nick to the door.

"Sergei, lets go son," Nick called up the stairs.

"I'm sorry again, Nick."

"It is completely understandable, Amanda. I will call you tomorrow," Nick opened the front door for his son.

"That would be fine," Amanda followed him to the front steps.

"I would like to get to know you better, Amanda," Nick lowered his lips to her face.

"I will talk to you tomorrow, Nick." Amanda stepped back giving him a kind smile as she closed the door.

"Damn Russians," Lee mumbled, as he watched them from the cover of his car. He couldn't believe the nerve this man had. Amanda had just been through hell and he was making a move on her. His jaw clinched, as he controlled himself to remain in his car and not read the man the riot act.

He watched Nick and Sergei leave and Amanda close the door to her home. He would wait for the team Billy was sending and then go home to change out of his own blood-spattered clothes.

As Lee waited, an elderly woman arrived, and was being assisted to the door by an officer. He watched as the grieving woman, Mrs. Carter, he presumed, entered Amanda's home to retrieve her granddaughter. He knew Amanda would be brave and comfort her as best she could. She always told him she had such strong shoulders to lean on, but he wondered how long she would be able to remain strong with the images of Sandra haunting her.

As soon as the team arrived, Lee stepped out to speak to them. He walked up to the van door and opened it. Lee was surprised at how easy he could enter the van.

Growling through clenched teeth Lee verbalized his anger, "Are you guys rookies? I could have easily killed all three of you." 

Lee continued giving each man an icy stare. "This assignment is not a screw-up kind of job. There have been five murders in this area within the past two weeks. Mrs. King could be a target. I want all eyes open and no body better fucking leave to get a pizza. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir!" young agent Lucas replied. 

"I'll be back to check on you later. I expect a FULL report of the comings and going to this house. Understood?" Lee said, forcefully. He slammed the van door shut and returned to his car to head home.

"Boy, is he uptight," Lucas shook his head.

"Don't you know him?" asked Curtis.

"No. Why is he someone special?" Lucas looked out the window at the angry agent.

"That's Scarecrow. I've heard if you cross his path the wrong way you live to regret it," replied the third agent, Bill.

"I guess we will watch our Ps & Qs tonight!" Lucas smiled at his comrades.

Lee entered his apartment to the smell of cigarette smoke floating out the door. "Hello, Scarecrow. Won't you join me?" Smyth took a drink of his scotch.

"What in the hell are you doing in my apartment, Smyth?" Lee slammed his apartment door.

"You know, Scarecrow, I do believe you have let too many crows in your garden to feed. Did you know, that I answered at least five calls from women wanting to know when you would call them back? One of the ladies. . . what was her name? Ah yes, Mary. She was extremely mad that you had neglected to pick her up this evening. Tsk. Tsk."

"Shit, I forgot all about her," Lee grumbled.

"What was that, Scarecrow?" Smyth gave Lee a crooked grin.

"Damn you, Smyth. I may work for you, but you have no right interfering in my personal life," Lee shouted, as he stood in front of Dr. Smyth.

"You're a little testy tonight. Rough day?" Smyth said, in his usual arrogant demeanor.

"I know you're not here about my love life. What do you want?" Lee stood with his right hand in his pocket and his left hand fisted at his side.

"You look like hell. Fix yourself a drink and join me." Smyth pointed to the bar.

"Stop playing games. What do you want?" Lee demanded.

"I need your help," Smyth matched Lee's powerful gaze.

"You need my help!?! Look, Smyth, I'm off for the next four days. I have some private matters I need to attend to." Lee went to his liquor cabinet to pour himself drink.

"Like solving the murder that took place tonight?" 

"How did you know about that?" 

"The third victim was an agent, Nicole Patterson." Smyth replied, quietly.

Lee turned to look at Smyth's now angry eyes. "I had heard about her death, but I didn't realize it was non-agency related. I'm sorry, Sir."

"Me too, Lee." Smyth took a long swallow of the scotch.

Lee poured his drink and sat across from Smyth. This was the first time Dr. Smyth had ever called him, Lee. He looked at the older man observing his angered expression and lessened self-control. Lee found himself looking at a different side of Smyth.

"She was a damn good agent. I don't like it when one of my own dies and nobody is made to pay for it. I want answers. I have all the files on the cases, except for the one tonight. I heard that your partner found the woman." Smyth threw the files on the coffee table.

"Yes. It was Sandra Kelly, she was a neighbor of Amanda's."

"I also, understand that you have requested a team on King's house."

"Yes, is that a problem?" Lee asked, preparing to defend his request.

"Not if you help me catch this bastard. I want you on this effective now, Scarecrow. I can give you anything you need. Just let Billy know," Smyth features returned to the rigid, non-caring leader.

"I'll find him, Smyth." Lee assured him.

"You do that, Scarecrow." Smyth stood and exited Lee's apartment.

Lee picked up the phone to call and apologize to Mary. He looked at his watch and decided it was too late. He would call her in the morning. He sat back on the couch and picked up the files to review. All the pictures looked familiar to the scene he had seen at Sandra's. He closed the cover and went to rid himself of the smell of blood. 

Lee pulled up behind the agency van, and walked to the door. As he opened it, he was greeted with a gun in his face. "Scarecrow, sorry didn't realize it was you, sir," Lucas replaced his gun in his belt. 

"At least I know you're awake. What news do you have to report?"

"After you left, the only other person in or out was Mrs. Carter and her granddaughter."

"I'm going into the house. Don't shoot me, all right."

"Yes Sir," all three agents chimed in.

Amanda tucked her boys in and kissed them goodnight. She showered and changed into her nightgown. As she lay in bed, she could not escape the memory of Sandra's death gaze. Unable to sleep she went to check on her boys. As she cracked the door to her boy's room, she listened to the snoring sounds of two very exhausted boys fill the air. She walked over to Phillip and pulled his covers up to his chin. Then she proceeded to do the same to Jamie. He moved slightly, as she brushed his bangs from his forehead. She gently kissed him and left the room. 

Leaning against the wall she tried to push the horrid images from her mind. Perhaps a glass of warm milk would help her relax. 

She took her milk and sat at the picnic table in her back yard.

Lee watched her as she sipped the hot liquid. Amanda's eyes were gazing up at the brilliant stars dancing in the moonlight. Her chestnut hair kissed her shoulders and glistened in the moonlight. Her satin bathrobe flowed with the fall breeze, making it accent the curves of her small body. Lee fought the urge to wrap his arms around her beautiful body, and reassure her he would never let anything happen to her or her family.

Lee stepped up behind her. "Amanda."

Amanda tenderly smiled. She had known he was there from the smell of his aftershave in the night air. She didn't turn to see him. Instead, she patted the seat next to her for him to join her. 

Lee accepted her offer to sit beside her. "Amanda, I just wanted to come by and see if you were all right." 

"I'm not sure," Amanda replied, turning her shimmering brown eyes to his. 

"You're not sure about what?" Lee placed his hand over hers.

"I'm not sure that I'm all right." Amanda grasped his hand in hers.

"Amanda, no one could be after what you witnessed tonight." Lee couldn't help rubbing his thumb over her palm.

"I've seen people die in my life, and most of them in this job over the past three years, but I could never have imagined anyone was capable of such an evil killing. I don't know if a soul could rest after dying in such a painful and unmerciful way." 

"Amanda. . ."

"No, Lee, think about it. Most people die quickly or are comforted by medicines to make their death peaceful. This monster is destroying the person's soul before they die." 

"Try not to think about it." He draped his arm around her shoulder.

"I see her empty eyes staring at me every time I close mine. How do you deal with it, Lee?" Amanda leaned into his steel arms.

"One day at a time. It gets easier, but it never really leaves your mind."

"I'm afraid, Lee."

"I know. I've put a team outside your house to make sure you are safe tonight."

"No, I'm not afraid about that. I'm afraid I will never get that image out of my mind."

Lee wrapped both arms around her, stroking her hair. He wanted to be able to say or do something to erase the events that had occurred earlier, but he couldn't. Amanda broke the silence.

"Why did you put a team outside the house? Do you think my family is in danger?" Amanda looked up at him with worried eyes.

"There have been four other murders, Sandra was his fifth victim," Lee said, quietly.

"Oh my gosh. Why hasn't anyone heard about this?" she asked, pulling out of his embrace.

"The police didn't want to alert the public until they could produce a profile on the suspect." Lee looked into her confused brown eyes. 

"Have they all been this brutal?" Amanda asked.

"Yes."

"Why do you think I'm at risk?"

"You fit his pattern. They have all been young, divorced mothers. Four of them have lived here in Virginia. I placed the team outside because I feel better knowing someone is watching over you."

"Is the agency involved?"

"It is now."

"I'm sorry you got involved in all of this, Lee. I know you had big plans for your weekend."

"You are way more important than any plans I could possibly have," Lee said, grasping her shoulders and gently pulling her back to rest against his chest.

Amanda sat silently. She understand the real meaning of his words by the look in his eyes. Before she had a chance to reply she felt his body tense up. "What is it, Lee?"

"Shhh. . . "Lee put his finger to her lips.

Lee pulled his gun from its holster and without a sound stalked the intruder.

"Don't shoot man! It's me, Lucas!!!" 

Lee pulled the agent to the back of the house. "Do you know that I could have killed you? What in the hell are you doing back here?" his anger growing.

"You were gone a long time and we wanted to make sure everything was alright," Lucas explained, as he released the breath he was holding 

Lee's muscles in his jaw flinched, as he removed his gun from the young agent's ribs and returned to Amanda's side.

"Next time be prepared," Lee said, in a low tone, looking dismayed at Lucas.

"Yes sir, I'll be leaving now. Goodnight Mrs. King."

Amanda couldn't help but chuckle at Lee. She wondered if that was how he looked at her in the beginning. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"No what?"

"I was just wondering if you treat all agents that way or just rookies?"

"Amanda, you know I could have killed him for sneaking up on me. I just wanted him to know how serious it can be."

"All right, Scarecrow. I had better get to bed. I have a lot to do tomorrow," Amanda turned and started back to the door.

Lee suddenly remembered he had promised Manny a statement by tomorrow morning. "Amanda, I need to get a statement for the police."

"I knew you would. I'm surprised Manny didn't make me give one earlier." She stopped with her hand on the door.

"I told him I would take care of it. Can I pick you up in the morning and maybe grab some breakfast?"

"You eat breakfast?" Amanda lowered her eyes trying to cover her obvious amusement of his request.

"Well, coffee anyway." Lee closed the distance between them.

"That would be nice, Lee."

"How about eight o'clock?" Lee instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Okay." Amanda relaxed in his embrace.

"Goodnight, Amanda." Lee whispered, in her hair as he gently kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Lee." Amanda opened the back door.

"Be sure to lock up."

"Thank you, Lee, for everything."

Lee waited until he heard the deadbolt click before he went to his car. He sat there for a few minutes before starting the ignition. He looked at the peaceful white house that held Amanda King and her family. He promised himself that he would not let anything touch that family. He drove home determined that he would find the son of a bitch that was the cause of this insanity.

Lee jolted awake with Amanda's name on his lips. He sat up in bed to find his sheets soaking wet from his own sweat, and his bed covers on the floor in a disheveled pile. He rubbed his face with his hands remembering the nightmare. The images had seemed so real. He could see Amanda's eyes wide with fear, as the killer took his rage out on her body. He watched from the shadows as her body was tormented, raped and eventually drained of life. He desperately tried to reach out to her, but he couldn't. He picked up the phone, looking at the clock. It was 7am. It was early, but he needed to know she was safe. 

The answering machine picked up at her home. Fear ripped through him as he quickly dressed, and left his apartment in search of Amanda.

Chapter 3

Amanda walked through the halls of the school carrying the trays of cookies she had prepared for Jamie's class. It was only 7:30 am, and the halls were empty except for the school staff. She reached Jamie's room to be greeted by his teacher. "Hello, Mrs. King. You're out and about early today."

"Good morning. The boys wanted to play basketball with some of the other boys before school this morning, so figured I would drop them off early and get a head start on my 'to do' list. I wanted to drop these off and go check on the gym for the Halloween party planned for tonight."

"That's your son Phillip's class, isn't it?"

"Yes, I'm supposed to help with the decorations. I wanted to see what else we needed before I came back later this morning to start."

"I don't know how you keep up, Mrs. King."

"It's not easy sometimes. I'll talk to you later today."

"Goodbye, Mrs. King."

Amanda went to the gym, wrote a list of things that were needed, and headed home to meet Lee.

As she pulled up her driveway, she noticed Lee's car parked at the curb. He was early, and she was sure not very happy that she wasn't there. She sighed and undid her seat belt. She knew the wrath of Lee Stetson awaited her. 

"Where have you been?" Lee grumbled, opening the door from the inside of the house.

"Tell me how you got into my house and I'll tell you where I've been."

"I picked the lock on the back door. Now, tell me where you've been," he asked, letting his voice rise.

"I went to the boys' school to drop off refreshments for Jamie's Halloween Party, and check on what I needed to decorate the gym with this afternoon for Phillip's Halloween dance." Amanda pushed Lee aside to enter her house.

Lee regretted his tone of voice. "I'm sorry Amanda, I was just worried."

"Lee, I'm fine."

"I can see that now, but I didn't know what to think when I couldn't find you and those damn agents didn't have sense enough to follow you either."

"They're not supposed to follow me everywhere I go. They're assigned to watch the house, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, do you want to go get that coffee?"

"Why don't I just make us some?"

"That would be better." Lee was just relieved she was in his sight. Worrying about Amanda had become second nature to him. However, that was on a daily, this was different. Ever since he met her, he was always worrying about her getting herself into trouble. This time there was a real threat to her. A danger that he had very little control over. He pulled his thoughts back to the task at hand and took a seat at the counter.

"Amanda, I hate to start with this so early, but I do need your statement." 

"I know. . ." Amanda sat down at the counter with him. 

"It took a lot of guts for you to walk up those stairs last night, not knowing what you were going to find." Lee took her hand for support.

Looking into Lee's eyes, Amanda found the courage she needed to go over the previous night events. "It's just hard for me to talk about. I see the images in my head everywhere I look."

"I know, Amanda. I'm sorry I even have to ask." Lee once again started rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"No, don't be sorry. It needs to be done. Maybe something I can remember might help find this monster," Amanda whispered, turning her eyes back to her coffee. 

Amanda filled Lee in on what had happened before he found her in Sandra's bedroom, and he made notes as they drank their coffee. "Amanda, what do you have planned for today?"

"Do you want the whole day?"

"Yes," Lee said, with a 'need-to-know' look on his face.

"Okay. First, I'm going to Mrs. Carter's to see if there is anything I can do. After that, I'm going over to Nick's to make sure he has everything he needs for Sergei's costume. Then, I'm going back to the school to help decorate. When that's done, I'm coming back here to help Phillip get ready to go and change clothes. Then, we're gonna meet Nick and Sergei at the school. Nick and I are chaperones, so I guess I'll be there until at least 9:00 tonight. Once I get home, I'm planning on passing out in bed and rest for Saturday's day of fun," Amanda said, never stopping for air.

Lee sat back in awe of this woman's gift for gab. "Whew!" Lee laughed huskily.

"What?" Amanda tilted her head to the side. 

"I'll bet you're a damn good swimmer. I've always wanted to know how long can you hold your breath under water?" 

"Why?"

"In the three years I've known you, it never ceases to amaze me at how much you can say in one breath."

Amanda wrinkled her nose and pursed her lips at his comment, which sent Lee into a rolling laughter. She hid her mischievous smile, as she turned to pick up the poppy seed cake she had made for Mrs. Carter that morning and headed to the door.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Lee regained his composure.

"To start my to do list. Daylight is burning and it's not gonna wait on me," Amanda replied, not turning to look at him.

"Would you like some company?" Lee followed her to the door.

"Thanks, Lee, but I think maybe I should go alone. I don't think she would want any strangers in her house right now." Amanda grabbed her coat from the closet.

"You be careful."

"Isn't that my line?" Amanda walked out the door with Lee close behind.

"Yeah, well. . .You just be careful! I have to go into the agency for a while. What about I meet you for lunch?" Lee opened her car door for her.

"I don't think I'll have time today. Unless you want to meet me at Phillip's school." Amanda placed her cake in the passenger seat.

"Maybe I will." Lee closed her car door and gave it a pat.

"See you later, Lee."

"Bye."

"Did you see the whore? I told you. She is just like all the others. She let him stay with her last night. She doesn't even try to hide it."

"I'm sure there is a good explanation. We don't know he spent the night."

"They look pretty chummy to me."

"I think she's different."

"You think everyone's good. You should have learned your lesson from the last one. I'm telling you she is a whore just like all the others."

"Give me time, I want to get to know her better."

"I will give you twelve hours to prove she is worth saving. If you don't, she will join the rest. I may even let you participate in the fun."

"You're sick."

"Yeah, but you love me. Let's go; we have a few stops to make this morning. I seem to remember a pretty red head that lives a few blocks over."

"You just had your fill last night."

"I never tire of disposing the world of trash."

The engine started and the predator moved down the street, scanning the houses for his next victim.

Amanda walked up the sidewalk outside of Mrs. Carter's house. A bouquet of white flowers hung on the door, indicating the death in the family. She took a deep breath and knocked. 

She heard the deadbolt click as Mrs. Carter pulled the door open for her. "Hello, Amanda."

"Hello, Mrs. Carter."

"Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you. I brought you a cake. Would you like for me to put it in the kitchen?"

"That would be fine, Amanda."

Amanda walked into Mrs. Carter's cheery kitchen. It was quickly filling with food, from neighbors and friends. 

"Mrs. King." A small voice said.

"Karen, I'm glad to see you this morning," Amanda looked into the girl's clear blue eyes. They were just like her mother's. The image of Sandra's eyes at death returned to Amanda. She picked up Karen and hugged her, trying to block out the memory.

"Momma is gone. Grandma said that angels took her to a better place. She also told me that I will get to see her again someday, that Momma will always be watching me. That she would never leave me alone."

"That's right, honey." Amanda stroked the girl's hair. Amanda could feel the tears springing to her eyes. She didn't let them fall. The little girl needed strength now, not sorrow. She carried her to the living room and joined Mrs. Carter on the couch.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Amanda placed a concerned hand on her knee.

"No. . .It's just so sudden." Mrs. Carter gasped.

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Amanda. It is just hard to believe she is gone," Mrs. Carter said, leaving the room in tears.

"Is Grandma okay?" Karen scooted closer to Amanda.

"She just misses your mommy, but she'll be OK. Do you want to show me some of your toys?" Amanda stoked Karen's long hair.

"I don't feel much like playing." Karen leaned into Amanda's shoulder.

"Is there anything you would like to do?" Amanda asked, softly.

"Will you just hold me for a little while?" 

Amanda pulled the child into a tighter embrace, as she looked around the small house. It was much like her own, filled with pictures and memories. She sighed and waited for Karen's grandmother to return. 

Mrs. Carter collected herself and returned to them. They discussed the funeral arrangements and Amanda offered again to do anything she needed. They chatted for an hour before Amanda left. 

She looked back at the quaint little house as she got in her car. She knew that it could've easily been her mother in there comforting her children. After seeing Sandra's lifeless body, and the brutality that had been used to kill her, life in Arlington would never be the same. She left to go to Nick's home. She would help him get things ready for Sergei's big night and return to the school.

Lee sat at his desk in the Q-Bureau. He read through the case files desperately searching for some type of clue. "Good morning, Lee. I thought you were off for four days," Francine said, as she opened the door.

"Yeah."

"I just came up here to pull a few files from the vault. You know I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I have truly missed having that housewife of yours around these past few days. She really does help keep track of the paper trail," Francine said with a smirk, as she headed into the vault.

"Yeah."

"Lee."

"Hmmm. . ."

"Are you here about the serial killings?" Francine asked, as she sat on Lee's desk beside him.

"Yes, Francine. What do you know about it?" Lee asked, surprised by Francine's question.

"Not a lot. Dr. Smyth stormed into Billy's office this morning before he had a chance to tell me much. Billy has been on the phone ever since. I went in once and got my head bit off, so I figured I would wait until I was called in." 

"I think I'll go see what Billy knows." Lee stood to leave his office.

"Be careful. I don't think I have seen Billy this stirred up since Dr. Smyth took over this place."

"I will." Lee gave Francine a brief smile as he left the office.

Lee tapped on Billy's door.

"Come in!"

"Hey, Billy."

"Good morning, Lee. Please tell me you have something good to report. Dr. Smyth has been breathing down my neck all morning."

"Not much to report since last night. I think I'm going cross-eyed from looking through these files all morning, and I can't find a damn thing. I don't know where to start." Lee flopped down in one of the chairs in front of Billy's desk.

"Smyth said that you are in charge of this thing. What can I do to help?" Billy asked.

"Hell if I know."

"I guess we just have to wait for his next move, and hope that the bastard slips up."

Lee was quiet as his furious eyes met Billy's. "You mean wait until he kills again," Lee said, with a low snarl.

"I don't want that either, Scarecrow. I've got our forensics team going over all the women's houses with a fine-toothed comb this morning. Hopefully, they will turn up something. How's Amanda?" 

"You know Amanda. She's putting up a good front. I'm only thankful that the room wasn't completely lit when she found her. It was a hard sight for me to look at and I'm used to this shit." Lee muscles tightened in his jaw.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to go meet the forensics team and see if I can help. Where are they?" Lee stood and headed for the door.

"They are at the second victim's house. I'll call and let them know you are on your way." Billy picked up the phone to notify the forensics team.

"Thanks." Lee left Billy and headed out into the bullpen.

Amanda walked up the walkway in front of Nick's home and knocked on his door. There was no answer. She saw his car in the driveway and figured he hadn't heard her, so she knocked again. She could hear muffled voices from behind the door before it finally opened.

"Hello, Amanda."

"Hi, Nick. Did I interrupt something?" Amanda asked, glancing behind Nick.

"No. Why do you ask?" Nick moved aside so she could enter.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone," Amanda said, going into his home.

"Ahh. . . yes. I was on the phone with the office. They wanted me to come in earlier on Monday," Nick replied.

"Oh, I didn't know you had already started work." Amanda looked around his home.

"I have been doing some part time work, until we can get settled in our new home," Nick motioned for her to enter his living room.

Did you have in mind what you wanted to get Sergei for tonight's party?" Amanda asked as she took a seat.

"No. I hoped you would go with me to the store and help me pick something out." Nick took a seat beside her.

"Sure. I don't mind. Why don't we go now?" Amanda took notice of how bare the walls were. 

"Yes. Let me get my coat and we can leave." 

"Would you mind driving? I have not become used to the area yet?" Nick asked, motioning to her car.

"Not at all," Amanda walked over to her car and unlocked the doors.

After walking through the busy mall, stopping occasionally to look at costumes and other Halloween decorations, the pair found themselves in front of a sandwich shop. 

"May I buy you lunch?" he asked her, taking advantage of the location.

"Yes, I haven't stopped to eat yet," she gave him a warm smile.

They walked into the deli and purchased their meal. "Would you like to sit in the booth?" Amanda asked, leading Nick through the crowd.

"Sure."

"We don't have things like this at home." Nick surveyed his surroundings.

"It's a nice place to come to, especially when the kids are bored. What part of Russia are you from?" Amanda decided to ask easy questions. She didn't want him to know she knew where he was from and why he was here.

"Moscow. I have come here so that our countries can work together on the international space station program. I am doing some of the lab testing on materials needed. 

"That sounds very exciting."

"It is I suppose. It will just take time for me to get used to America. Your ways are much different."

"I would be glad to help you adjust, Nick."

"Thank you, Amanda," Nick said, looking at her intently with his blue eyes.

"I noticed you haven't finished furnishing your home? Maybe we could look around for some sales," Amanda continued, trying to make idle chatter.

"True, I haven't even purchased a television yet. Sergei keeps hounding me to buy one." His eyes twinkled as she mentioned his son.

"Amanda, if you don't mind me asking, where is your children's father?"

"We're divorced. He's currently in Africa, doing some relief work." Amanda noticed his change of body language as she mentioned the divorce.

"I see. When did you divorce?" Nick asked, continuing to pry into her private life.

"It's been awhile." Amanda quickly replied, as she became uncomfortable with this line of questioning.

"I see." Nick eyes turned dark.

"How is Sergei liking school?" Amanda asked, trying to change the subject.

"Fine," Nick replied, snapping back from the darkness at the mention of his son's name.

They remained quiet for a few moments. "Aren't you going to ask me about Sergei's mother?"

"I didn't want to pry." Amanda noticed his attitude had dramatically changed again.

"She died last year. She left Sergei and I to fend for ourselves," Nick said, bitterly.

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be. We are just fine." His sinister gaze still focused on Amanda.

Amanda began to feel a little uncomfortable with the situation. Maybe it was time to go back to shopping.

"I'm full. Are you ready to shop some more for Sergei's costume?

"Sure," Nick said, the light returning to his eyes.

An hour later, they had finally found a costume and returned to Nick's home. As they entered the house the phone began to ring.

Nick ran to answer it. "Hello? Yes, everything is fine. I will be in shortly. Goodbye."

"That was work. I am afraid they want me to come in today and get started on a few lab tests, Amanda. I am sorry to rush out on you."

"That's fine. I have so much to do today as it is. I'll meet you at the dance tonight," Amanda said, trying not to show how anxious she was to leave. "I think that Sergei will like his Indiana Jones costume. It has a real American ring to it."

"Yes, I agree. May I walk you to your car?"

"Sure." Amanda walked in front of him.

Nick politely opened her car door for her. "Amanda?" 

"Yes." Amanda got into the drivers seat.

"Are you dating anyone?"

"No. Why?"

"I was just wondering. I will see you tonight."

"See you then," Amanda gave him a brief smile as she waved and drove off towards home.

Amanda maneuvered her car through the traffic with visions of Sandra's eyes returning to her mind. She reached her house without realizing how she had arrived there. She pulled her car into the driveway and glanced at the agency van parked across the street. She was thankful that Lee had sent it, but it was a cold reminder of how the world had changed. She thought back to when she was growing up. No one ever bothered to lock their doors. Today, however, you had to worry if someone would kill you under the cover of night as you slept. She got her keys out of her pocket book and headed to the house. She needed to call the coordinator for tonight's party and go over the list she had written at the gym earlier. 

As she entered, she suddenly stopped and looked up the foyer. She swore she heard a child's voice screaming. Thoughts of another victim being taken so evilly ran through her mind and she could feel the life draining from her own body. She grabbed onto the stair rail for support as her knees went weak.

Trying to gain control, she looked at her surroundings. Everything was just as she had left it, but it seemed so different than it had the day before. The pictures of her loved ones still hung on the wall. The boys' shoes and baseball mitts still sat by the door, but it didn't feel safe. Would it ever feel that way to her again? As quickly as the assault on her senses began, it ended. She forced herself to collect her thoughts and went to use the phone. After a lengthy discussion with the coordinator, she picked up her list of other items she would need to gather today and headed out the door. She started to her car and turned around to double check the lock on her door. She couldn't remember having ever done so before. 

Chapter 4

As Amanda left the driveway, she was forced to come to a screeching halt as an ambulance flew by. She closed her eyes and steadied her shaking hands. She pulled out into the road and momentarily hesitated as she watched the flashing lights go out of sight. She pressed the accelerator and continued her way to her children's school. 

She only made it a few blocks before she caught up to the flashing lights parked in the Sampson's driveway. She pulled along the curb and braced herself for what she knew had happened. She watched as the paramedic's raced into the home followed by police officers. On the front lawn, sat a distraught eight-year old girl. Mattie was trying to tell the officer what had happened. Amanda pulled herself from the safety of her car and went to the child. "Mattie?"

"Mrs. King. . ."the child sobbed uncontrollably reaching for the comfort of her arms. 

Amanda held the child tightly in her arms, wishing she could turn off the emotional onslaught. She pulled Mattie back and didn't have to ask what had happened. It was written across the small features of her face. "Is your daddy in town, Mattie?"

"He's staying at grandmas."

"Do you want me to call him?"

"Officer.. said. . .he. . ." the child managed to say in between heart- wrenching cries. Amanda wiped the tears from tiny girl's face and noticed the marks on her wrists. Amanda had seen these marks on her own wrists before. The bruises on Mattie's wrists could only have been made by handcuffs. Had she actually been made to witness the murder of her mother? Amanda held the child in a protective cocoon until she heard the cries of Carl Sampson as he ran up the sidewalk. Carl tore the child from Amanda arms and wrapped his own arms around her as if he would never let her go.

Amanda turned to the officer who had remained silent. "What happened?" Amanda asked, as she braced herself for what was to come.

"I'm not allowed to discuss it, ma'am," the officer said, shaking his head.

Amanda stood with trembling knees and looked at the once happy home. She started to walk to the door. She had to know if this monster had taken another innocent life.

Lee reached the second victim's house just as Manny ran out the door to his car. "Where's the fire, Manny?" Lee asked.

"Shit, Lee, we have verification on the sixth victim," Manny yelled.

"Where?" Lee asked as a lump formed in his throat.

"Arlington."

"Oh my God, Amanda!"

"No, not Amanda. It happened last night, now get this damn thing going." Manny said, as he jumped into Lee's Vette.

Lee peeled away from the curb as they made their way to the murder scene.

Lee again found himself unprepared as they drove to the crime scene. Amanda's car sat on the curb and he could see her slim figure about to enter the house. Without waiting for Manny, he left his car and hastily made his way through the growing crowd to Amanda.

"Amanda, no, don't go in there," Lee yelled over the sirens.

Amanda didn't hear him and she stepped through the door. She was faced with the same scene as the night before. Her eyes fell on the dried blood trails leading into the foyer of the home.

"I'm sorry ma'am. No one is allowed in here," an officer informed her. 

"I'm with the Agency. I was at the scene last night," Amanda said, firmly.

"Yeah, I saw her at the last victim's house with that agent, Stetson," Another officer replied.

"Sorry, ma'am. I didn't realize," the officer said, allowing Amanda into the house.

She mechanically followed the trail into the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway, and glanced at the freshly cut flowers on the table. She then looked to the sunlight that flowed through the large kitchen window. The breeze moved through the recently ironed blue curtains that hung there. Amanda's eyes glazed over when she lowered them to the thick blood trail that pulled her body into the joining room. She lifted her eyes to sight of officers untying the now lifeless body that hung on the door. She turned her head from the site and her eyes fell upon the message on the wall. "Once again the world is one step closer to being cleansed. Let it be known, women should not break their vows. Another child is freed from following her mother's sinful ways."

Amanda felt her stomach convulse and ran out the back of the house. Lee was close behind. Amanda held onto the rails of the porch for support. "Amanda," Lee called softly, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Why?"

Lee pulled her into his embrace as tightly as he dared saying nothing. 

"Tammy never hurt a soul. She is one of the most decent people that ever walked the face of this earth. She was just trying to raise her daughter," Amanda gasped, as she turned her head into Lee's chest.

"You shouldn't have come here," Lee whispered, stroking her hair.

"I needed to. I figured it was better to see her than to imagine what had happened." Amanda calmly stated, looking into his eyes wanting understanding to be found in them.

"Amanda, you were better off not seeing," Lee said, trying to comprehend.

Amanda pulled from his embrace and walked back into the house. She slowly walked over to the body that had been released from its bonds and placed on the couch. She put the image of brutality from her mind and knelt beside her. She lightly placed her hand on the woman's eyelids and closed them. 

Lee stood behind her unsure of what to do. Manny looked curiously at Lee. Lee shrugged his shoulders and waited for Amanda to make her next move.

They watched as Amanda took the quilt that draped over the back of the couch and covered the woman's body. She touched the hand stitched patchwork with tender fingers and with whispered words of peace to Tammy. 

Amanda took another moment and then turned to Lee, "I'm ready to go now."

Lee took her hand and led her to the door. Camera lights flashed in their eyes as they stepped into the yard. "What the hell?" Lee shouted, taken by surprise.

Amanda covered her face as they ran for Lee's car. They could hear Manny coming from the house ranting at the crowd of reporters, as the officers started escorting them off the property. 

Amanda's wasn't in the mood to drive, so they left her car at the scene and got into Lee's car.

As they reached Amanda's house, Lee turned off the car and faced her. "Amanda, about what you saw back there..."

"Lee, I was on my way back to the boys school when I saw all the activity outside of the Sampson's house. I couldn't help it. I had to go in. I had to see for myself to believe it could've happened again so close to the last one."

"Amanda, you've been under a lot of stress lately. Maybe you should go to your Aunts for the rest of the weekend."

Amanda looked at him with disappointment in her eyes. "You don't understand, Lee. I won't leave. I'd be running away. I can't, explain it."

"It scares the hell out of me that you're in danger. I want you away from here. FAR away from here."

"I'm not going. I think I can help." 

"What!?!" Lee said, shocked and annoyed by her suggestion.

"You heard me." Amanda placed her hand on the door handle to exit the car. She didn't want to continue this discussion.

"No. You need to leave. You need to be anywhere but here. Amanda, you could be next!" Lee pleaded with her. 

Amanda stepped out of the car and started towards her house, with Lee close behind. She let out a small moan as she reached her door. 

"What?" Lee asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I locked myself out. My pocketbook is in my car."

Lee breathed a sigh of relief and moved her to the side. He took out his lock pick and gave her a small grin. "This does come in handy every once in awhile," Lee said, opening the door.

Amanda laughed softly and walked into her home. 

"Amanda, I'm serious. I think you should leave."

"No."

"Why not? I know I would feel a hell of a lot better if you did."

Amanda turned to face Lee as they stood in her kitchen. "I am not going to let those women die without some type of closure. I want to help you catch this psycho."

"It's too risky." Lee stood with his hands at his side flexing his fingers. He wanted desperately for her to leave town. Amanda could sense his anxiety. She allowed a small smile to cross her lips. Here was a man who was normally made of steel, but now was letting her see the look of fear in his eyes. He was truly afraid for her.

"I'll be fine. I am going to be with a crowd of people tonight, and the agency van is still out in front of the 

"I'll be fine. I am going to be with a crowd of people tonight, and the agency van is still out in front of the house. Jamie is leaving school early to go with Aunt Lillian and mother to Williamsburg. Phillip is going over to Joey's for a two day sleepover after the party, and I'm going to stay here."

Lee knew when she had set her mind on something it couldn't be changed. "If you're that determined to stay here, I guess there is no use in trying to change your mind."

"Thank you, Lee," Amanda said, as she walked to the living room and picked up a picture of Phillip and Jamie. 

"Were there messages at the other victims houses?" Amanda asked, taking the picture with her to the couch and sitting down.

Lee watched her face, trying to read it. She had to be upset at the loss of her friends, terrified at what she had seen at the murder scene, and scared that she might me his next victim. Instead she sat calmly holding her sons picture asking about the messages. Would he ever be able to understand the willpower and strength that this woman held? He sighed and went to sit beside her. 

"Yes, Amanda. There was a similar message at each scene."

"What do they mean?" Amanda said, turning to face him.

"It appears he has been harmed by a woman in the past. Whether real or not the issue is that He believes it, and he's acting out his revenge on this woman, by attacking these other women." Lee said, looking into her dark brown eyes.

"Lee, can I see the other files?" Amanda implored as she placed her hand on his arm.

"No!" Lee said, as he stood and walked to the French doors.

"Why not? I want to help these women. Maybe by my being a woman, I might see something you've missed." Amanda placed her family picture on the coffee table, and followed him.

"Amanda, I don't want you involved," Lee said, turning to face her. 

"I already am, Lee." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

Lee shook his head and walked back to the kitchen. He had to get away from those deep brown eyes before she convinced him to give her the files. God, she could touch his soul every time she looked into his eyes. Amanda didn't give up and followed him. "Listen Lee, it's not like I am really involved. All I want to do is look at the files. I'll even meet you at the agency tonight after Phillip's Halloween dance," she said, dipping her head to look into his eyes.

"Shit," Lee said, under his breath as she locked eyes with him.

"Please let me help, Lee," Amanda smiled sweetly at her partner.

"Oh, all right, Amanda," Lee grumbled through tight lips. " I am supposed to go over my findings with Billy tonight at 10 o'clock anyway." 

"What can I do to help in the meantime?" Amanda cheerfully asked.

"The best way you can help me is for you to stay with people, and avoid any situation where you might be alone." Lee took her hand in his.

"I can do that." Amanda nodded.

"Fine." Lee rubbed his thumb over her palm.

"I need to go change before going to the kids' school to decorate. Will you wait and take me back to my car?" 

"Yeah." Lee reluctantly released her hand.

Lee watched her ascend the steps and felt his stomach rumble with hunger. He had not taken time to eat last night or today. He opened Amanda's refrigerator to fix a sandwich. He thought about all the groceries he had in his trunk. He figured a stop at the dump would be required before too long. He pulled out chicken salad, mayo and lettuce and laid them on the counter. He picked up a loaf of bread and placed it beside all of his other sandwich contents. He then searched the kitchen drawers for a knife. As he began to make his sandwich, when the phone rang.

Forgetting where he was, he picked up the receiver. "Stetson here."

"Who is this?" said a low hiss.

"Who is this?" Lee asked, dropping the knife on the counter.

"A friend of Mrs. King's. I need to speak with her."

"She can't come to the phone right now, buddy, but I will be glad to give her a message," Lee said, protectively.

"That's alright. I'll see her tonight," the dark voice said, and hung up.

Lee stared at the receiver as if to pull the man through the phone line. The man had a Russian accent. Could it have been Nick, Lee wondered? "Lee, was that the telephone I heard?" Amanda yelled down from upstairs.

"Wrong number," Lee lied, not wanting to add to her worry.

"I'll be down in just a minute."

Lee picked up the phone to call the agency. He wanted a trace done on the call that Amanda had just received. He finished the request just as he heard Amanda start down the steps. He quickly hung up the phone and continued to make his sandwich.

"I told you she had a lover."

"Like I said earlier, just because he is there, doesn't mean anything. They could work together."

"Well, she was certainly friendly with the last two women that we disposed of. You know, 'birds of a feather flock together'."

"Shut up, that is just some dumb saying."

"Her time is running out, better prove your case soon."

"You should have enough blood to finish your project. Just stop all this madness."

"You never have enough paraphernalia to work with, my friend. Let's take a ride and check out the other opportunities offered by Arlington."

"I feel like it will be well patrolled by police this afternoon."

"We can look, but just not touch."

To Be Continued. . .


	2. Default Chapter Title

Summary: Third season. Rated R (Graphic Violence and Language)

Author: Diane Minter

This is a Halloween based story. *This story contains graphic descriptions of murder and non-consensual sex.* Please read at your own risk. This story does contain spoilers from the SMK series. I hope you enjoy it and as always any comments good and bad are appreciated. 

Disclaimers: Scarecrow and Mrs. King is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Production Company. This story, however, is copyrighted to the above-mentioned author. This story is for entertainment purposes ONLY. If you would like to add it to an archive, please just let me know. 

***I would like to send a very special thank you to my friend, Amy, for her encouragement, ideas, and support I needed to write this story. Also, a very warm thank you to EmilyAnn, and the SMKauthors group for helping me make this story reach its full potential. 

Timeframe: Mid-third season (This story does break cannon)

Trail Of Blood

Chapter 5

The rest of Amanda's afternoon went well. She finished decorating the gym, with the help of several other mothers. She had noticed a new face within the group of volunteers. It wasn't long before she realized the woman was an agent. She wondered if Lee thought she would be oblivious to the presence of an agent. She played along and let the woman help do this and that. She could tell that the woman was really uncomfortable being amongst a bunch of mothers. 

As the women put the final touches on the gym, Amanda walked up to the young agent. "Thanks for helping," she said, with her most polite smile.

"That's what us mothers are for," replied the agent.

"Tell Scarecrow I can always use the extra help," Amanda smiled mischievously, leaving the young agent in awe that this housewife had busted her cover.

Looking at her watch, Amanda realized it was already 3 o'clock, and Phillip would soon be out of class. She walked outside and decided to wait for him. There was no point in him riding the bus home since she was already there. Joe had picked Jamie up after lunch to start their weekend together. Maybe a little one-on-one with Phillip would be good. 

She walked over to the empty playground and took a seat in one of the swings. She rocked back and forth putting it in motion. She looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were drifting in front of the sun, and in the distance she heard the menacing rumbles of approaching thunder. Her thoughts turned to the women who's light had been blocked out just as swiftly. They were women just like her. Sandra and Tammy had both struggled to put their lives back together after their divorces. They had seemed to overcome the emotional downhill ride and were rising to the top again. Both women had started dating and had ventured back out into the working world, taking life by the tail and making themselves happy. Then, in the bat of an eye, they had lost everything -- the joys of watching their children grow up, of growing old, of finding new love.

Lee came to her thoughts. Should she tell him how she felt? Would he accept it? He had been treating her differently lately. It was almost like he wanted their friendship to go forward, but she had kept it at a friendship level. She wasn't his type. She laughed out loud as her swing went higher. Who was she kidding? She was scared to let her heart go. So much had gone wrong when it came to the men in her life. First, her father had died and left her alone, and then Joe decided work was his true love. Several men had followed, but none that could fill the void in her heart. She had almost given up on finding that special someone, until the morning she was given a package, and had been told to give it to the man in the red hat. She had known the first moment she had looked into his pleading eyes that Lee could easily fill her heart and soul, but did she have the guts to try? 

She was awakened from her thoughts by the laughter and chatter of the children being released from the school. She dragged her feet in the dusty ground and stopped the swing. She looked one last time at the dark sky. The clouds had consumed the sun except for the few rays that pushed their way through. The sun was fighting for its time in the sky; perhaps she should throw caution to the wind and break through her own clouds of doubt. She jumped out of the swing and headed to find her son, as the first drops of rain began to fall. 

Lee watched as the paramedics put the disfigured body into the black bag. "This is getting old real quick." Manny walked up behind Lee.

"Yeah. I feel like we are just spinning our wheels. There has to be something here that we just aren't seeing."

"Well, he did change things this time by leaving a witness. The girl said she was watching the 'The Tonight Show with Johnny Carson' on television, and heard the front door open. She went to look because her mother was in bed. When she reached the door, someone put a hand over her mouth and she wasn't able to move. She was blindfolded, gagged, handcuffed, and thrown in the closet. She could hear what was going on with her mom," Manny said, sighing.

"God, I couldn't even imagine what that child went through hearing her mother being tortured like that." Lee closed his eyes to the image.

"Yeah." Manny looked to the ground and shuffled his feet.

"Anyway, the sitter came by this morning to take care of her while her mom went to work. The sitter found her in the closet and called the police. The girl said she heard a lot of screaming, but she couldn't hear much of what was said. This psycho is a real professional at this stuff. He takes pains to ensure that he won't be identified."

"Same here, Lee." Manny went back to the crime scene.

Lee walked into the busy bullpen, heading for Billy's office. "If you're going to see Billy, you might want to wait till the FBI gets out of there," Francine said, giving Lee's arm a slight tug.

"FBI?"

"Yeah, they showed up about an hour ago. They were demanding to know why we had the files on one of their cases, and what we knew."

"Which case?" Lee asked, straining to see who was in the office.

"The serial murders."

"Wonderful," Lee said, rolling up his sleeves.

"Yeah, that's what Billy said when he saw them coming through the door. I wonder why they are so testy about us being involved?" Francine asked, keeping pace with Lee.

"Who knows with them? I just hope I don't have to work with them," Lee said, entering Billy's office.

As Lee entered, all eyes turned towards him. "Mr. Stetson, I'm glad you decided to join us," Dale Jacobs greeted him, with just a hint of sarcasm.

Lee nodded at the FBI man. He knew him all too well. He was a 'get the job done no matter what it took or who it hurt' kind of guy. The last dealing he had with him cost the lives of three good agents. "Billy, I need to speak with you," Lee said, firmly.

"Lee, Jacobs would like to know what we have on the murders that have taken place recently?"

Lee raised his eyebrows and gave Jacobs a fake smile. "Which ones?" 

"Don't get smart with me, Scarecrow. You know exactly what I'm talking about," Jacobs said, moving to stand between Lee and Billy.

"You never have been much on small talk, have you Jacobs," Lee said, nonchalantly taking a seat.

"I know that Smyth put you on this case. He rattled a few cages and got the 302 files released to him. What I want to know is what you have been able to find out, and I want to know right now!" Jacobs said, his voice rising as he moved in front Lee.

"Why is the FBI so touchy about us investigating the murder of one of our own?" Lee asked, his eyes narrowing into angry slits. 

"We are always involved in serial killings, Scarecrow. Especially in this case, I want to know what you know," Jacobs said, turning to Billy for support with Lee.

"We don't know much more than what is in the files, Jacobs." Billy added, realizing that this situation was slowly getting out of hand.

Lee's patience was at the end of its rope. He rose from his seat and slowly walked up to Jacobs. He could feel his jaw muscles tighten as he struggled for control of his anger. "Why don't the two of you work on this together? Two heads are better than one," Billy said, trying to defuse the bomb that was soon to blow.

"No way in hell, Billy. I'm not working with him," Lee turned his attention to Billy.

"You're no joy to work with either, Scarecrow. Maybe Billy has a point. At least I will know what is going on," Jacobs said with sly smile, allowing his anger to subside a little.

Lee looked at Billy for help, and received only a warning look. He walked away from Jacobs and took a seat on the couch. "Well, what bright ideas have you boys come up with?" Lee asked, looking at Jacobs.

Jacobs didn't respond, instead he looked out into the bullpen. "Just what I thought, you have nothing either," Lee grumbled.

"Well, when you come up with something let me know. Until then, I have work to do." Lee rose from his seat and left the office.

"You make sure that I get a report of any progress you get, Melrose," Jacobs said, as he stormed out of the office behind Lee.

Lee headed to the Q-Bureau to make a few calls and pull in a few favors. He wanted to see why the FBI had taken such a great interest in these murders. The FBI routinely got involved in such things, but they usually accepted aide from agencies without any argument. As Lee exited the elevator into the main lobby, Mrs. Marsten held up a note for him. "Mr. Stetson, you had a call come in a little while ago. 

"Thanks, Mrs. Marsten," Lee accepted the note and headed for his office.

As Lee entered his office, he found his chair occupied by Dr. Smyth. "Hickory dickory dock, the mouse ran up the clock, the clock struck twelve, the mouse ran down, hickory dickory dock."

"Smyth, I'm not in the mood for your word games," Lee said, harshly. 

"Midnight is approaching, Scarecrow. It seems to be our man's time to prey on women," Smyth said, lighting his cigarette.

Lee narrowed his eyes at Smyth. "Did you know the FBI is involved?" 

"They usually are involved in serial murders," Smyth said indifferently.

"Yeah, but why are they hot after us for information?" Lee paced in front of his superior.

"That's why I put you on this, Scarecrow. When I questioned them about helping after the death of Nicole, I received a cool response. So I dug a little deeper and was told to mind my own business. I don't like being denied information," Smyth snarled, as he rolled his cigarette holder between his fingers.

Lee knew all to well what Smyth was capable of when he wanted something. 

"So, I shook a few cages, got the reports I wanted, and decided that we would do our own investigation." Smyth explained, as his eyes narrowed, and followed Lee's pacing.

"It would have been nice to have been told this, before I was confronted by Jacobs a few minutes ago," Lee snapped, as he continued to pace in front of the desk.

"I didn't think it would matter. He can do his thing and we can do ours." Smyth exhaled a puff of smoke, and watched it rise to the ceiling.

"It doesn't sound like they have much more than we do?"

"I have my little helpers doing a little digging into what they have, Scarecrow. When I find out, you will be the first to know," Smyth said, as he rose from his chair.

"Sure." Lee was growing impatient with Smyth.

"I wasn't kidding about the clock ticking. Midnight is approaching, and I have a feeling that this bastard will make another run tonight. Don't you?"

"Yeah," Lee said, glancing at his hand and realized he still had not read his note.

Lee opened the message and saw it was from Lana. She was a member of his Civilian information network. She wanted Lee to meet her at the park at seven o'clock. She wanted to tell him something she had overheard during one of her client's massages. Lee shoved the note in his pocket and headed out the door. He had about an hour before his meeting and decided a quick trip to the King household was due.

He had just started to leave the office when Francine came in the door. "Lee, I'm glad I caught you before you left."

"What is it Francine?" Lee asked, impatiently.

"The trace you wanted on Amanda's phone came to a dead end."

"Bad choice of words, Francine," Lee growled.

"Sorry, I meant that it was made from a payphone at a local grocery store."

"Thanks anyway, Francine." Lee said, exiting the office to go to Amanda's.

Amanda stood in her den, her arms full of straw, trying not to laugh at the sight before her. Phillip was trying to shove straw in his in costume sleeves. "Mom, don't laugh. I think it makes it look real," Phillip said, giving his mother a serious look.

"You're right Sweetheart," Amanda tried to hide the wide smile that crossed her face. She had an image of Lee standing there dressed as a Scarecrow. He would love to see this, she thought. She glanced at the kitchen window just in time to see Lee's astonished face.

She quickly hid her smile and turned to Phillip. "Sweetheart, why don't you go upstairs and find some duct tape. I think maybe we can tape some of this to the inside of your sleeves and it will stay."

"Yeah!" Phillip exclaimed, as he raced upstairs to find it.

Amanda laid the straw on the counter and walked out the back door to meet the bewildered Lee.

"Amanda, is that Phillip in a Scarecrow costume!?!" Lee's eyes widened, as he tried to peek back into the house. 

"Yeah, cute isn't he," Amanda smiled mischievously at Lee. 

Lee turned his bemused expression to Amanda. "I don't know if cute is the word I would use. What possessed him to dress as a Scarecrow?"

"Why not?" Amanda said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, it just took me by surprise. Did you miss me and decide you needed a second Scarecrow around?" Lee asked, as a sly smile spread across his features.

"Phillip read the 'Wizard of Oz' and was fascinated by the character of the Scarecrow. I guess I can understand where he is coming from," Amanda said, absently straightening his tie.

Lee placed his hand over hers where she touched him. Their eyes locked as he lowered his lips to hers. "Mom, I can't find the tape. Jamie must have hidden it. Where are you?" Phillip yelled, from the den.

Amanda jumped at the sound of Phillip's voice, causing Lee's lips brushed her cheek. "I'll be there in just a minute," Amanda said, as she returned her attention back to Lee.

Lee touched her cheek where his lips had brushed

Amanda looked at his twinkling eyes. "I guess I had better get back inside. Phillip and I are going to have to leave for his dance before to long," Amanda said, looking into his hazel eyes.

"Yeah. I just stopped by to see how you were doing. I have to meet one of my informants in a little while." Lee slowly removed his hand from her cheek and started to leave. 

"Lee. . .," Amanda quietly said, placing her hand on his arm.

"Hmmm. . ." Lee replied, stopping.

"Mom, I found it," Phillip yelled.

"Thank you." She placed a kiss on his cheek, and then went back inside to finish helping her son.

Lee walked slowly back to his car, replaying the scene in his mind. Amanda had not pulled back from his intended kiss. Had he actually seen disappointment flash in her eyes when they were interrupted? This was something he was going to have to investigate further. A devious smile crossed his face as got in his car and sped off to meet Lana.

"What is it, Lana?" Lee asked, as he sat across her on the picnic bench.

"I overheard one of my Russian clients talking on the phone while I gave him his massage."

"And?"

"He said something about the murders in Moscow had stopped, but women are turning up dead in the same manner here in the U.S. Then he went on to explain he was glad that this man had left mother Russia and turned his plague on someone else. I have heard about the women being savagely murdered. Do you think there is a connection?" Lana asked.

"I'm not sure, but you can be damned sure I'm going to find out. Thanks Lana," Lee said, before sprinting off to his car.

Amanda and Phillip arrived at the dance a few minutes late. They met Nick and Sergei at the gym entrance.

"You are late, Amanda? Where have you been?" Nick asked, in a low hiss.

Amanda looked at his angry expression. Something was different about Nick tonight. It was the same darkness that had crossed his features at lunch. "Sorry, we ran into some heavy traffic."

Not satisfied with her answer, he asked, "You weren't busy with your boyfriend were you?" 

She didn't answer him. Instead, she turned her attentions to the children. "Phillip, why don't you and Sergei go on in. Dr. Vkhin and I will mingle with the parents."

"Great, Mom. Come on, Sergei." Phillip was eager to get started with the festivities.

Nick noticed the use of his proper name and decided to back off for a little while. "I'm sorry, Amanda. I was just concerned for your safety with all that has happened."

"That's all right, Nick," Amanda said, still seeing the darkness that had crept into his eyes.

"Why don't we try some punch? You did a wonderful job on the decoration, Amanda," Nick said, placing his hand on the small of her back.

"Thank you, Nick. Why don't we join the Martins over there?" she asked, nodding towards the other side of the gym. Her instincts told her that something was up with this man, and she didn't want to be alone with him.

"Billy, I need a background check on every Russian immigrant, defector, or for that matter any Russian that has entered the U.S. in the past six months," Lee demanded, as he burst into Billy's office.

"Slow down, Scarecrow. What are you talking about?" Billy asked, looking up from his desk.

"Yes, I would love to know," Smyth said, as he appeared like a phantom form the shadowy corner.

"I just talked to a member of my family and she informed me that similar of murders have occurred in Moscow recently. Then they suddenly stopped and now have started here," Lee explained, impatiently pacing in front of Billy's desk.

"Don't just sit there, Billy. Get the man what he needs. I don't care if it takes every agent in this building to do it. I want it done yesterday." Smyth exhaled a puff of smoke. 

Amanda drank her punch and watched the children enjoy the festivities. The evening had gone well so far. She had visited with other parents and Nick had tagged along not saying much.

"I guess it's about time for me to go get Phillip and head over to Joey's for their sleepover," Amanda said, looking at Nick.

"I need to get Sergei as well. He was invited today. He is very excited," Nick placed his hand on her back.

Amanda stiffened at his touch. She looked up to see the darkness had returned to his features. She quickly found Phillip and was ready to leave. "Perhaps I could walk you to your car, Amanda." Nick pulled her close, and hissed in her ear.

"We'll be fine, thanks anyway." Amanda withdrew from his hold, and gave him a weak smile.

"I would prefer if you would let me escort you. After the murder today, I would feel safer knowing that you were not alone." Nick looked intently at her.

His eyes took Amanda's breath away. They were so empty and yet so full of shadows. "When did you hear about the murder?" Amanda motioned for Phillip to head towards the car.

"It was on television this afternoon," Nick casually replied, as he placed his arm around her waist.

"Oh, well I guess we had better go." Amanda pulled away from Nick's touch and quickly headed for her vehicle.

"Amanda?" Nick said, as they reached the car.

"Yes." She turned to face him.

"Would you do me the honor of joining me tomorrow night? I have been asked to attend a small gathering at my embassy," Nick asked, as a small smile had spread across his face.

Amanda looked at Nick with a puzzled expression. His features had turned gentle and his eyes warm. "Call me tomorrow morning, Nick. I'm really tired tonight."

"Until later, my dear."

Chapter 6

A few hours later, Billy and Lee were pouring over stacks of files in Billy's office while Jacobs wore the carpet out pacing. "Shit, these things go on forever. No wonder we stay so damn busy." Lee threw the file he was reading onto the mounting stack.

"Let's not throw stones, Scarecrow. What else do we have to go on?" Jacobs asked, with a small sneer plied across his lips.

"If you had been up front with us to start with, maybe a lot more." Lee hissed, as he rose from his seat.

"Look, Stetson. If one of your own was suspected in this type of thing, you wouldn't be so easy to release information either." Jacobs spat back.

"But you were wrong about Conner's being the killer, you spent hours of man power trying to catch him. All the while, three other women were killed." Lee stood in front of Jacobs.

"I admitted we were wrong. He just fit the profile we had going at the time. We found his body last night, and the coroner placed his time of death six days ago. It looks like he took his own life because we suspected him of killing his ex-wife." Jacobs hung his head, and shuffled his feet.

"It would have been nice if you had let us in on that little tidbit. If we had been working together, we might have figured out earlier that he wasn't responsible. We possibly could have saved his life, as well as the three other women." Lee towered of Jacobs.

"We need to concentrate on what we have to go on now, and stop crying over spilt milk." Jacobs shouted.

"I agree, Scarecrow." Billy stood from behind his desk, giving his agent a 'back off' look.

Just then, Amanda knocked at the door and entered. "Hello Mr. Melrose, Lee."

"Who is she?" Jacobs asked, staring at Amanda.

"She's my partner. Amanda, this is Special Agent Dale Jacobs. Jacobs, this is Amanda King." Lee made the introductions coming up to stand behind her. "He is with the FBI," Lee added with a bit of frustration in his voice.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Jacobs." Amanda extended her hand to shake his.

"Your taste is improving, Scarecrow." Jacobs took her hand and gave it a slight kiss.

Amanda blushed and turned to Lee. "If this is a bad time, I can come back," Amanda informed Lee.

"No it's not. I received some information from Lana this evening, and we are trying to put the pieces together." Lee shook his head, as he gave Jacobs a look of disgust.

"What did you find out?" Amanda eagerly asked.

"There have been similar murders in Moscow. They stopped there a few weeks ago and seemed to have started up again here. We are going through the files. . ." Lee stopped as he noticed Amanda's face pale. 

"Are you okay?" Lee asked, watching her slowly take a seat on the couch.

Amanda looked to Lee, Billy, and then Jacobs. "I think I know who it is." She swallowed the lump in her throat, and tried to regain control of her voice.

"Who?" All three men asked. Lee went to sit beside her.

"Nick! He knew about the murder today." Amanda looked at Lee.

"What is she talking about, Scarecrow? A lot of people know about it now that the media has gotten involved." Jacobs asked, giving Amanda a doubtful look.

"Amanda, what makes you sure?" Lee asked, ignoring Jacobs.

"It all fits, Lee. He told me he was from Moscow. Then he told me about his wife being dead. He seemed so angry about it and then he told me about the murder today. He said he watched saw it on television, but Lee, he doesn't even have a television. There is just something about his eyes. They are so cold and evil at times. It has to be him, Lee. I can feel it," Amanda explained, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Billy, we need to get a team to his house now and search it!" Lee insisted.

"We can't do that, Scarecrow, not just on one woman's word about having a gut feeling, and the fact the man doesn't have a television. It's not enough evidence for probable cause," Jacobs said, smartly.

Lee stood and walked over to Jacobs. "You listen to me. She has more instincts in her little finger than you do in your whole body. I have no doubt that she is right." Lee began to shout.

Billy parted the two men. "He is right, Lee. We can't go in and pull him from his home. All we could do is bring him in for questioning and then he would know that we suspect him. He would be out in an hour at the max," Billy explained, trying to calm Lee down.

"So, what do we do? Wait around for him to pick out some other helpless woman?" Lee threw his arms in the air.

"I have an idea," Amanda quietly said.

Lee looked at Amanda's determined face and knew immediately what was going through her mind. "Oh no, you don't, Amanda King. It is way too dangerous."

"What?" Jacobs asked, turning to Amanda.

"Nick asked me out for tomorrow night to the Soviet Embassy for a gathering. I could go with him and ask a few questions?" Amanda said, looking at Billy. 

"No, no, no, no, no." Lee shook stood before her and shook his head.

"Lee, it's like you said, I fit his victims' profile and I am probably on his list of women to rid the world of anyway. The key will be that I will know about his intentions and won't be caught off-guard. I will have you and the agency to watch after me," Amanda said, as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"It may be our only opportunity." Billy looked at Lee.

"We can wire her and put a tracking device in her purse, Scarecrow. She would be safe," Jacobs said.

"I don't like it. Amanda, this man is a maniac. Do you remember what those poor women's bodies looked like? This man shows no mercy. He tortures, rapes, and then slits their wrists so they die a slow and painful death, Amanda!" Lee exclaimed, trying to make her understand the danger.

"I was there, Lee. I saw. I can't stand by and let any more women suffer at this man's hands." Amanda placed her hand on his arm. "I knew two of his previous victims, Lee. Come to think of it, I saw Nick sitting with Tammy at the last PTA meeting. If he was the one who killed them, I want to be the one to help bring him to justice."

"No, Amanda!"

"Lee.. ." Amanda said, as she looked into his eyes.

"She'll be safe, Scarecrow," Jacobs emphasized.

"Jacobs, I know how you operate things. I'm not sure if she would be safe or not." Lee tore his eyes away from Amanda and gave Jacobs an angry glare.

Knowing that she had to do this Amanda added, "You could get an invitation to go. You and Francine could be there. I promise if anything starts to look dangerous, I'll leave." 

Lee started to pace the room. "It's our best shot, Scarecrow. Didn't you say she was your partner? She should be used to this type of work." Jacobs scoffed at Lee.

"Amanda, are you sure you want to do this?" Lee asked, with pleading eyes.

"Yes," Amanda said, firmly.

"All right. If we are going to do this, I want it done my way. We have to have her wired, and I want a team at that embassy. Francine and I will be inside, to keep an eye on them. At no time do I want her alone with this man," Lee said, as he looked from Billy to Jacobs.

All four sat down and made plans for the next day's events. "It's getting pretty late, I think I'll head home," Amanda said with a yawn.

"Not by yourself!" Lee said, shooting her a shocked look.

"Lee, the Agency van is out in front of my house. If I don't go home, he might suspect something is up." Amanda said, trying to reassure Lee. 

"I don't think that's enough. If you insist on going home, I'm going with you," Lee stated, firmly.

"I don't think. . ." Amanda started to refuse. 

"Lee is right, Amanda. You shouldn't be in your house alone." Billy backed Lee up.

"Well, now that's settled. I can follow you home and slip in the back door once you're in." Lee gave Amanda a triumphant smile.

"Fine." Amanda gave into the men's request.

"Well, I guess I should be heading out too. I'll meet all of you here in the morning to go over the final details. Can you handle getting the invitation, Melrose?" Jacobs asked, as he headed for the door. 

"Yeah, I'll line up Francine, and the other agents we'll need for tomorrow in the morning. I need to call Smyth and let him know the details." Billy picked up the phone and dialed his superior.

Lee checked with the Agency boys out front before heading into Amanda's house. Before he could knock or pick the lock, Amanda was opening the door. "Amanda, you really shouldn't open that door until you knew it was me out here," Lee gave her a displeased look.

"Lee, I'm tired. I'm going upstairs to change for bed. Just make yourself at home," Amanda ignored his scolding.

Lee entered the house and started to raid her refrigerator. As he looked into her refrigerator, his eyes fell upon a pot of left over Beef Wellington. Careful not to spill the contents of the container, he pulled it from the refrigerator, and put it on the stove to heat. Lee then walked to the family room, grabbed the remote, and flopped on the couch. 

Amanda prepared for bed quickly and went down to see if Lee needed anything before she turned in for the night. "Lee, is there anything you need before I go to bed?"

Lee looked at her and said nothing. She had changed into a pair of red flannel pajamas. She had removed the makeup from her face and brushed her hair out. He never could have imagined a woman could look so sexy in simple pajamas. A smile crossed his lips as he continued to stare silently.

"Lee, did you hear me?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, Amanda. I'll see you in the morning," Lee turned his gaze back to the television. 

"Lee, you could stay in one of the boys rooms tonight. I'm sure it would be more comfortable than the couch." Amanda took a seat beside him. 

'Does she know what she is doing to me?' Lee thought, as he looked into her eyes.

"Lee, are you listening to me?" Amanda placed her hand on his leg to get his attention.

"I'm sorry Amanda, I guess I'm just thinking about tomorrow." Lee placed his hand on hers.

"Do you want to sleep in one of the boys' room?"

'No, I would rather sleep with you.' Lee thought. "No, I'll stay down here. That way I can hear what goes on."

"What's that burning?" Amanda gasped, as she ran to the stove.

"I forgot I had that on," Lee followed her.

"Oh, my gosh," Amanda gasped, as she grabbed the hot handle.

"Amanda! Did you burn yourself?" Lee pulled her to the sink to run cold water over her hand.

"I think it's all right, Lee." Amanda said quietly, as her mind started to race with the feel of his body pressed against her back. 

"Let me see," Lee turned her around to inspect her hand.

Lee took her hand in his and began his inspection. Not sure of her own emotions, Amanda started to pull back, but Lee only pulled her closer. They stood quietly for a moment, just looking into one another's eyes. "Lee. . ."

"Shhh..." Lee placed his hand on her cheek. He gently lowered his face to hers, and captured her lips with his.

She felt him gently probe her lips with his tongue for entrance. Throwing all caution to the wind, she obediently opened and reveled in the sensations that flowed through her body. Lee sensed her reaction and wondered why he had ever doubted taking this step before.

Pulling back, he looked into her shining eyes. "Amanda. . ."

"Shhh. . ." Amanda wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him back to her for another lingering kiss. A slight moan escaped her lips, as a knock came at the front door.

Chapter 7

Reluctantly, they pulled away from each other. Lee pulled out his gun and followed her to the door.

"Hello, Amanda," Billy said, as Amanda opened the door.

"Billy, what are you doing here?" Lee placed his gun back in his holster.

"There has been another murder," Billy said grimly, as he entered the house.

"Who?!?" Amanda asked.

"Sarah Baker." Billy removed his hat.

"No! You have to be wrong, Sir. She has a son the same age as Phillip. He needs her," she cried, walking away from Billy and Lee. Amanda went into the kitchen to clean up the mess, trying to get her mind off of what she had just been told. She grabbed a towel and picked up the burned pot. She threw it in the sink with all the anger she had built up inside. 

"I'll be back in a minute, Billy," Lee said, as he heard the loud crash of metal from the kitchen. 

"Amanda. . ." Lee took her in his arms.

"It just can't be happening again, Lee," Amanda cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry," was all Lee could get out. He wished there was more he could do or say to comfort her. This however, was not the time or the place.

"This is just too dangerous, Amanda. We have to get you out of here, before he. . ." Lee began.

"No! I want to help catch him. I'm the only one who can do it," Amanda interrupted him with even more determination in her voice than she had used in Billy's office only hours before.

"Lee, I need you to go with me to the crime scene. I picked up Francine on the way over. She is outside with the agency van now. I figured she could stay with Amanda while we go," Billy said, as he entered the kitchen.

"Can't it wait till morning, Billy?" Lee asked, not wanting to leave her. He wanted to be the one to comfort and give her the attention she needed right now.

"No, this one is different." Billy looked at Lee sternly. He did not want to discuss the situation in front of Amanda.

Lee noticed the change in Billy's voice and decided perhaps he should go and see what was happening. "Amanda, will you be alright?" Lee gently wiped the single tear away that flowed down her cheek.

"Yes. Tell Francine to make herself at home," she whispered. She left the two men alone as she headed for her bedroom. 

Lee watched her go up the stairs. He ran his hand through his hair as he grabbed his jacket and followed Billy out the door. "Francine, Amanda has already gone to bed. Make sure you lock up behind us," Lee said, as he met the willowy blonde at the door.

"I will, Lee," Francine replied, with a roll of her eyes.

"I mean it, Francine. He could come here anytime. I want you to keep your eyes open," Lee emphasized each word.

"Lee, It's not like I haven't done this before. Go on, we'll be fine." Francine waved him out the door.

"Lock that door and don't answer it for anyone except me or Billy." Lee pointed to the deadbolt.

"Sure, Lee," Francine answered, as she closed the door behind her.

Lee waited to hear the deadbolt click and followed Billy to the car.

"Out with it, Billy. What's wrong?" Lee asked, as they proceeded to the crime scene.

"The Baker woman's son is dead." Billy stated, matter-of-factly.

"What!?!" Lee turned his shocked eyes to Billy.

"They found his body in his room. His neck was broken," Billy quietly added.

"Oh my, God," Lee whispered, as he looked out the window at the full moon peering through the clouded sky.

"Yeah. I didn't think we should tell Amanda."

"You're right, Billy. I don't think she could handle it right now. Is there anything else?" Lee turned his attention back to his boss.

"We're here, Lee. Let's go on in," Billy opened the door and left the car.

Lee and Billy walked into the home to find Jacobs and Manny already there. "This one is a real sight to see, Scarecrow," Jacobs shook his head.

"What?" Lee looked around the front entrance.

"Notice anything different?" Manny asked.

"There are no blood trails," Lee observed, as he looked over to Manny.

"Follow me," Manny replied, as he walked up the steps to the victim's bedroom.

Lee's eyes fell upon a gruesome scene. The woman had been murdered in the same fashion as all the others, but the floor by the bed was drenched in pools of blood. "He was apparently interrupted before he was able to finish. Her boyfriend came over after a party tonight, and found them," Jacobs explained, as he went over to the bed to look at the victim.

"Where's the boy's body?" Lee asked.

"He's in his bedroom, down the hall," Manny replied, as he started in that direction.

Lee expected to see the same brutality used on the boy, but to his surprise he had not been. The boy's body had been placed on the bed and his arms folded across his chest. The covers of the bed had been placed over the lower half of his body and tucked around him. "This doesn't make any sense, Manny," Lee stood over the boy's bed.

"It didn't to us either. Unless, he hadn't planned on killing the kid," Manny replied.

"Do you think it was an accident? That the kid walked in on him?" Billy joined Lee at the bedside.

"Well, the kid died of a broken neck. There is evidence of a struggle in the hall. Maybe the kid fell down the steps in a struggle," Jacobs surmised.

"This doesn't fit his pattern at all. The notes he left before said he was doing this to help the children." Lee walked away from the boy's body.

"As sick as this man is, who knows, Lee," Manny sighed, as he walked over to join Lee at the door. 

"Did he leave a note this time?" Billy asked as he joined them. 

Jacobs replied as he walked past them out into the hall. "Yeah, it's in the mothers room on the closet door."

Lee shoved his hands in his pockets and followed. 

Lee swallowed the bile he felt coming up in his throat, as he looked at the woman's body again. He closed his mind to the image and began to look for the note. He hoped that it would be something to possibly link this to Nick, so Amanda would not have to go near the man.

Manny read the message aloud, "I have cleansed the world of one more traitorous woman. Let it be known that the child died an innocent and will rest peacefully."

Lee looked down the hall towards the boy's bedroom as Manny read. It could have very easily been Amanda and Phillip's bodies he saw before his eyes. He shook his head and went to look around the house for more evidence, while the others reviewed the murder scene. 

Billy, Lee, Manny, and Jacobs stayed at the scene until the bodies were taken to the morgue. Billy drove Lee back to Amanda's house and dropped him off. Lee went to the back of the house and knocked for Francine to let him in. "Hi, Lee," Francine said, with a yawn.

"Hey. Is Amanda still asleep?" Lee looked up the steps to see if her bedroom light was on.

"I think so. I haven't heard a peep. Do you want me to stay?" Francine shrugged her shoulders.

"No. I'll be fine. You need to go home and get some rest for tomorrow night's party," Lee said with a crooked smile.

"Oh yeah, right. We're going to have fun at this one," Francine added with a smirk. She grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

Lee walked up the steps to Amanda's bedroom. She heard him approach and sat up in bed. "Lee, is that you?"

"Yeah," Lee went to sit beside her on the bed. 

"What happened?" Amanda asked, as she turned the lamp on beside her bed.

"The same as before," Lee lied, not wanting her to know about the young boy's death. She had too much to deal with right now without adding that.

Lee looked at her distraught face. "Can't sleep?" He brushed her bangs from her forehead.

"No." Amanda leaned against him.

"Want me to sit with you for awhile?" Lee pulled her into his arms.

"Mmm. . . that may be just what the doctor ordered." Amanda relaxed against him.

Lee leaned against the back of the bed, and drew her head to his chest. He remained with her until he could hear her even breathing of sleep. He gently lowered her head on the pillow, and brushed her forehead with his lips. He rose and went downstairs to catch a few winks, as he knew he would need his rest for tomorrow. 

Amanda awoke to the bright streaks of morning sunshine that flowed through her window. She looked with disappointment for the strong body that had helped her fall asleep. She smiled as she touched the place on the bed where he had been when held and comforted her. She remembered the passionate kiss they had shared before Billy arrived. Then her thoughts saddened, remembering the news Billy had brought. Another woman had died at Nick's hands. She steeled her mind of the tasks ahead, as she put on her robe. She was going to help put the man who had started all of this madness.

Amanda walked down her steps to the smell of fresh coffee brewing. As she entered her kitchen, she smiled softly at the sight of Lee sitting at her counter, reading the paper, and drinking his morning coffee. She let herself imagine what it would be like to find him in her home every morning. Amanda's smile widened, with the idea of him being there on a permanent basis.

Lee felt her eyes watching him. "Good morning, Amanda." 

"Good morning, Lee," Amanda replied, as she went to make herself a cup of coffee.

"What's the big smile about?" Lee teased.

"Just thinking."

"About what?" Lee asked as a mischievous smile crossed his face.

"'Need to know', Scarecrow" Amanda teased back. She finished pouring her coffee and took a seat at the counter with him.

Lee was glad to see that her mood had improved from the night before. "Ah, come on, you can tell me."

"Nope, my lips are sealed," retorted Amanda, as she took a big swallow of coffee to cover up her smile.

"Want to play twenty questions this morning, huh?" Lee asked, scooting his chair closer to her.

Amanda smiled at his playfulness allowing her mind to relax. She glanced down at the paper and saw a picture of Sarah and her son on the front page. She picked up the paper and began to read. "Lee, you didn't tell me Tommy was killed too," she exclaimed.

Lee grimaced at her words. He hadn't wanted her to find out, at least not yet. "I didn't want you to get any more upset than you already were," Lee explained.

"Lee, I know you want to protect me from all of this, but you can't," Amanda whispered, as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Lee stood and took her in his arms. "Amanda, I don't want you to do this tonight. That could have been you and Phillip last night." Lee whispered into her hair, trying to make her understand.

"I can't let him keep doing this, not when there is the possibility that I can stop him."

Lee started to protest when the phone rang. He reached to answer it. "Stetson here."

"May I speak to Amanda King," an angry Russian asked.

Lee placed his hand over the phone. "It's him." 

Amanda took the phone from Lee with shaking hands. "Hello."

"Amanda, who answered the phone?" Nick asked, with resentment in his voice.

"That was Lee Stetson. I work with him at IFF. He's here to give me a ride to work this morning. My car quit on me again," Amanda explained, trying to keep her voice from quivering.

"I see. Well, I was calling to see if we were still on for tonight," Nick asked, much calmer.

"Yes, most certainly. What time are you going to pick me up?"

"At 7 o'clock this evening."

"I'll be ready then," Amanda replied, before she hung up the phone.

Lee had watched the conversation with worry flowing through his veins. "What did he say?" he asked.

"He'll be here at 7 o'clock this evening to pick me up."

"We have a lot to do between now and then," Lee replied, as he mentally thought of the day's events.

"I'm going upstairs to get dressed," Amanda turned and left the kitchen.

"Amanda." 

"Yes," She replied, turning back to face him.

"Everything will turn out fine." Lee tried to reassure himself by reassuring her.

"I know." Amanda gave a weak smile and headed up the stairs.

"Did you hear that? Her lover answered the phone."

"She said she works with him."

"How many times do I have to tell you that these women are compulsive about lying? Maybe she wants the two of you?"

"I think you are making this all up."

"We will see. We will see."

Billy, Jacobs, Lee, Francine, and Amanda all sat in Billy's office. They had been going over the plans for the evening for hours. Everything was a go. They just had to wait for Nick to pick Amanda up.

"I've got your stuff, Mrs. King," Leatherneck entered carrying her wire and tracking device.

Lee stood to ensure that he had brought the proper equipment. 

Leatherneck gave Lee a curious look and handed them over to him. He then proceeded to take a seat beside Amanda. "Look, Mrs. King, all you have to do is wear this ruby necklace and we will be able to pick up your conversation within a five mile radius. The tracking device also works within a five mile radius. You can put it in your purse or pin it to your clothes."

Amanda smiled at him and nodded in understanding. "All right, folks, I think it is time we all head out and get a little rest before this thing swings into action. Francine, I want you and Lee at the social before 7:30. That way he won't notice you enter and you can mingle with the crowd. Jacobs, you and I can wait at Amanda's house tonight until Nick picks her up. Then we can follow in the van monitoring his actions," Billy explained.

"Wait a minute, Billy. I should be at the house with her. What if he tries something before she gets to the party? Francine and I will be at the damn social and not know what the hell is going on." Lee paced back and forth in front of Billy.

"Lee, Leatherneck is going to rig us all up with listening devices. You will know what is going on as it happens," Billy tried to assure him.

Amanda watched the two men argue, as Leatherneck held out the devices she was to wear. She thanked him with a silent nod and watched him leave the tense room to prepare the other items needed for the night.

Lee looked at Billy's stern expression and nodded. He then turned to Amanda and held out his hand. She stood and placed her hand in his as they left the office.

Jacobs looked out Billy's office window as he watched Lee and Amanda exit the bullpen. "There is more than just a partnership there, Billy."

Billy ignored Jacobs' comment and picked up the phone to double check that the security team was in place outside of the embassy and Amanda's house.

Amanda looked out the passenger window at the busy streets of D.C. She could feel her body shaking in fear and anticipation of the events that were about to occur. Lee glanced at her from the corner of his eye, wondering again how she could have so much determination in her small body. Amanda could feel his watchful eye. She did not turn her gaze from the traffic, but moved her hand to rest on his. Lee wrapped her small hand in his and held it tightly against his leg. They rode in silence, drawing the strength from one another they would need to see the evening through.

As they pulled into Amanda's driveway, they noticed a delivery truck parked by the curb. "Wait here," Lee released her hand and went to investigate. 

The delivery boy met Lee at the curb and handed him a floral arrangement of yellow roses. Lee signed for them and motioned for Amanda to go into the house. Lee placed the flowers on the counter and watched as Amanda looked at the card. 

"Till tonight," Amanda read aloud.

Lee saw fear flash across her features for only a moment before she smiled at him. "Amanda, you can still back out," Lee pleaded.

"No, it's already 2 o'clock. But I think maybe I need to take a nap before I head out for my evening on the town," Amanda yawned.

Lee knew she was trying to change the subject, but decided not to press her. She had already made up her mind. "Do you think the doctor would want you to have a bedside nurse while you slept?" Lee asked, allowing a sly smile to cross his lips.

"I think he would approve," Amanda laughed softly, as she headed for the stairs.

"I'm going to lock up." Lee watched her go up the staircase, and turned his attention to the downstairs doors and windows.

Amanda curled up in her bed, waiting for Lee. She felt so safe from everything when he was with her. 

Lee took the stairs two at a time anxious to keep Amanda company. As he reached her room, he saw her still body resting on the bed. "Amanda?" Lee quietly called.

Amanda's body shifted a little at his voice, but she never responded. He walked over to see her sleeping peacefully. He slipped in beside her, and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer. He allowed his eyes to close and enjoy the intoxicating aroma that flowed from her hair. 'This feels so right. Why did I wait so long?' he wondered as he joined her in sleep.

Lee awoke two hours later to find his arms empty. He looked around the small room trying to focus on where she could be. He was a light sleeper and usually noticed any movement. He stood and stretched his long frame as a warm feeling spread through his body. Perhaps, he had slept so well because of the woman he had held so closely to his body. He smiled at the thought of it happening more often, and went to find Amanda. 

Amanda sat at her counter staring at the phone. She wanted to call Phillip, and make sure he was all right, but she didn't want to alert him that something might be wrong. Deciding she really needed to hear his voice, she picked up the receiver and dialed Mrs. Susan Jackson's number.

"Hello, Sue?"

"Hello, Amanda."

"How are you handling the gaggle of boys?"

"They are just being boys. Did you hear about Sarah and Tommy?"

"Yes, I read about it this morning. It was a terrible shock to everyone."

"Well, I was going to call and tell you that we're not going trick or treating in the neighborhood tonight. My husband and I are going to take them to the mall instead. I just don't think it's safe anymore."

"I agree, Susan. I appreciate your thoughtfulness. May I speak to Phillip?"

"Sure, let me go get him."

As Amanda waited for Phillip to come to the phone, she looked up to see Lee watching her from the bottom of the steps. He caught her eye and gave her a warm smile, as he got up to sit beside her at the counter. 

"Hey, Mom."

"Hello, Sweetheart. Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah, we're really having a blast. Joey's got all the latest cassette tapes and his mom is going to grill out for us tonight."

"I'm glad you're having a good time. I just wanted to check on you."

"Ah, Mom."

"I love you, Phillip."

"Yeah, Mom. See ya' tomorrow."

"Bye, Phillip."

Amanda hung up the phone and sighed.

"Is Phillip alright?" Lee noticed the concerned look on her face.

"Yes, he's having a blast. It's just that I would have rather taken him in my arms and told him that I loved him, instead of a phone call. I just want to know that he is safe." Amanda placed her hand on his arm affectionately.

"Don't worry about him, Amanda." Lee placed his hand over hers.

"Don't worry about him! I thought you understood?" Amanda pulled her hand from under his and stood to go out the back door.

"Amanda!" Lee followed.

Amanda sat at the picnic table with her head in her hands. 

"Amanda, I meant that I pulled in a few favors and I have somebody watching over him. I wouldn't leave him alone," Lee explained as he wrapped his arms around her sobbing body.

"You did?" Amanda looked up to see the love and concern in his eyes.

"Of course, he means a lot to me. Both of your boys do." Lee rubbed her back.

"He does? They do?" Amanda asked, wanting to make sure she understood him.

"You all do," Lee replied, with a gentle kiss to her lips.

Amanda reluctantly pulled away. "I'm sorry, Lee. I didn't mean to blow up at you. I guess my emotions are running away with me." 

"Amanda, it's understandable." Lee caressed her cheek with his hand.

Lee and Amanda jumped apart at the sound of Billy clearing his throat. "Is anybody back here?"

"Yeah, Billy we're here," Lee called.

"I knocked on the front door, and didn't get an answer," Billy explained as he tried to hide the smile that was coming to his lips. He had wondered how long it would take Scarecrow to realize what he had right before his eye. He hated he had to interrupt their intimate moment, but the events of the evening wouldn't wait any longer. 

"Sorry, Sir," Amanda replied, regaining her composure.

"Lee, it's already 5 o'clock. You really need to get going," Billy joined them at the picnic table.

"Yeah, I know. Is Jacobs here yet?" Lee stood and started to pace.

"He's with the agents in the van going over a few last minute details." Billy watched as Lee wore a path in Amanda's grass.

"Lee calm down. Everything's going to be fine. You just need to go home and get ready." Amanda quietly said.

"That's right, Lee. Go home and change. Then pick up Francine. We can handle things on this end."

Lee stopped his pacing and looked at Billy. "You make sure you do!"

"We will, Lee. Now off with you." Billy started to go into the house to give them a minute alone.

"Amanda, you be careful. If something doesn't feel right, you get out of there." Lee sat beside her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Lee, I'll be fine. All of you will be with me, and Leatherneck has got it fixed so you can hear what is going on at all times. What could go wrong?" Amanda traced the worried wrinkles in his forehead with her fingers.

Lee closed his eyes to the images that popped into his head. "Amanda, you promise me."

"Yes, Lee. I promise I'll leave if anything looks like it's going wrong."

Lee bent his head to take her lips to his one last time before leaving. "We have a lot to talk about when all of this is over."

"I look forward to it," Amanda whispered, as she captured his lips again. 

Lee stood and helped Amanda up. He watched her go into the house and then headed for his car. 'This was going to be a long night he thought as he drove home to prepare.'

To Be Continued. . .


	3. Default Chapter Title

Summary: Third season. Rated R (Graphic Violence and Language)

Author: Diane Minter

This is a Halloween based story. *This story contains graphic descriptions of murder and non-consensual sex.* Please read at your own risk. This story does contain spoilers from the SMK series. I hope you enjoy it and as always any comments good and bad are appreciated. 

Disclaimers: Scarecrow and Mrs. King is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Production Company. This story, however, is copyrighted to the above-mentioned author. This story is for entertainment purposes ONLY. If you would like to add it to an archive, please just let me know. 

***I would like to send a very special thank you to my friend, Amy, for her encouragement, ideas, and support I needed to write this story. Also, a very warm thank you to EmilyAnn, and the SMKauthors group for helping me make this story reach its full potential. 

Timeframe: Mid-third season (This story does break cannon)

Trail Of Blood

Chapter 8

Amanda looked at her reflection in the mirror as she put the final touches of her makeup on. She wished she was wearing her new red dress for Lee instead of this killer, but she knew this was something she had to do. Her last task was to put on her listening device. She removed her heart pendant and carefully placed it in her jewelry box. The ruby necklace was quite beautiful she thought as she placed it around her neck. The teardrop ruby hung between her breasts from a gold chain. She put her shawl around her shoulders and headed down the stairs.

Billy looked at his agent as she descended the steps. He remembered the words that Lee had spoken three years ago. Lee had said that a housewife and mother of two could not be a seductive woman. Billy shook his head and thought to himself. 'Lord, when Lee sees her tonight every bone in his body will melt.' 

Jacobs stepped behind Billy to see what he was staring at. "Well, if that doesn't get Nick geared up, I don't know what will."

"You look lovely, Amanda. Billy smiled at her, taking her hand as she stepped off the stairs. He turned to Jacobs and gave him a "shut up" look.

"Amanda, do you have your tracking device in place," Billy asked as he escorted her into the living room to wait for Nick.

"Yes, Sir. I have it in my purse." She opened her purse to show him.

"Can you hear me alright?" Billy placed his hand over his ear.

"Loud and clear, Leader One," one of the agents in the Agency van replied.

"They are picking you up fine, Amanda." Billy assured her.

"Now all we have to do is wait," Jacobs flopped down in the chair.

"We have the subject pulling into the driveway, Leader One."

"Affirmative, Baby Sitter One. He's here, Amanda. We will be close by you." Billy nodded towards Jacobs and they headed for the stairs.

As Amanda waited for Nick to arrive, she tried to draw strength from the family portraits hanging on her wall. Although she was expecting it, the knock made her jump. She scolded herself as she headed for the door. She must remain calm. 

"Hello, Nick." Amanda smiled warmly as she opened the door.

"Good evening, Amanda. You look ravishing this evening," Nick said, as his eyes raked over her body.

"Thank you, Nick." Amanda felt a shiver go through her from his gaze.

"Are you ready to go?" Nick continued his approving look.

"Yes, let me get my purse," Amanda replied, as she went to the den and picked up her purse.

Outside Nick opened the car door and helped her in. He started to walk to his side of his car and stopped. He looked around at his surroundings as if he suspected something. Amanda held her breath fearing he had found them out. Finally, he shrugged his shoulders, and joined her in the car.

"Suspect is leaving driveway, Leader One." 

"Affirmative, Baby Sitter One." Billy and Jacobs left the house and headed for the van. As they entered the van, Billy gave orders to follow Nick's car.

"I think you will enjoy this evening, Amanda." Nick smiled warmly at her.

"I'm sure I will. I have never been to the Soviet Embassy before." 

As they drove through the streets of Arlington, they passed the last victim's house. "Have you heard if they know anymore about the death of those. . .women," Nick hesitated with his choice of words.

"I haven't heard anything, but what has been said on the news." Amanda looked out the window seeing the yellow police tape around the house.

"Well, I doubt they will come up with much." Nick turned his clouded eyes towards her.

Turning her attention to him she asked, "What makes you say that?" 

"Just from what I have seen on television and read in the paper, the police don't have much," Nick explained as he focused back on the road.

"I feel for their children." Amanda tried to press him for more.

"Why?" Nick turned his attention from the road and focused on her.

"They've lost their mother in a horrible way." Amanda eyes widened in shock from his statement.

"I don't mean to be cold hearted, Amanda. It is just that Sergei is doing well without his mother, and I am sure these children will as well." Nick turned his eyes back to the road.

Amanda sat silently until they arrived at the embassy. "I hope I haven't upset you by bringing up the deaths." Nick opened her car door for her.

"No, Nick. I think an evening out with you is just what I need to lift my spirits."

"Scarecrow, suspect is entering the building."

"Affirmative, Leader One," Lee looked to the entrance door in anticipation of their arrival.

"This is beautiful," Amanda gasped as they entered the main hall.

"May I take your shawl, madam?" the doorman asked.

Nick lifted the shawl from her shoulders, gently brushing her exposed skin with his fingertips. "Come, Amanda. I would like for you to meet some of my associates." Nick forcefully placed his hand on the small of her back and led her across the room.

"Is that Amanda?" Francine asked disbelievingly, as she watched Nick and Amanda walk across the room.

Lee felt the muscles in his jaw tighten as his gaze fell upon them. Nick had his hand placed on the bare skin of her back. The red dress she was wearing clung to her body accentuating her every curve. The dress flowed just above her knees showing off her beautifully shaped legs. "Why in the hell is she wearing that?" 

"Lee, this is a party," Francine smirked.

"I know that, but the way she looks tonight may put her in even more danger." Lee took a big swig of his drink.

"From whom?" Francine mumbled under hear breath as she watched Lee's powerful gaze on her.

"I'm gonna go over there right now and pull her out." Lee started to make his way through the crowd.

"Lee, you can't. She's safe with us here. If we don't let things go as planned, we may never be able to put a stop all of these 'senseless deaths'." Francine put her hand on his shoulder.

Lee's eyes were full of fire as he turned to Francine. He clenched his jaw and continued to look intently at Nick and Amanda. 

Amanda was introduced to many of his associates. Most did not know English so she nodded and smiled a lot. She hoped that Mr. Melrose was getting all of this on tape so he could translate it later. 

"Would you care for a drink, Amanda?" Nick asked.

"That would be nice, Nick." Amanda replied, relieved they were finally leaving the group of Russian men who had been openly leering at her.

As they walked to the end of the bar, Nick caught a glimpse of Lee's penetrating stare from the other end of the bar. 

Noticing the blonde beside Lee, Nick stated, "I would like to introduce you to someone. She helped me when I first moved to Washington." Nick motioned towards the end of the bar.

"Who?" Amanda asked, innocently.

"The blonde next to the gentleman who is staring at us." Nick pointed to Lee.

"We've been spotted, Leader One." Francine spoke into her microphone as she noticed Amanda and Nick's approach.

"Good evening, Ms. Desmond," Nick said, as he approached them.

"Hello, Nikolai." Francine responded.

"I thought I recognized you. Amanda, this is Francine Desmond. She helped fill out some of my credentials."

"Hello," Amanda said, her heart racing.

"Who is your escort tonight?" Nick asked.

"This is Lee Stetson, Nikolai." Nick extended his hand to shake Lee's. Lee returned the firm handshake never letting his eyes leave Nick's. 

"You work with Amanda don't you? Amanda, why didn't you tell me he was coming? We could have all come together," Nick asked, as his eyes clouded.

"I didn't know they were attending, Nick," Amanda replied, weakly.

"Well, since we are all here, why don't we take a seat and talk for awhile?" Nick gave Lee a challenging look.

"Yes, why don't we." Lee hooked his arm through Francine's and led them to a table.

"Lee. May I call you, Lee?" Nick asked, as a small smile crossed his face.

"Lee is fine."

"Well, Lee. Amanda tells me she works with documentary films. Is that what you do as well, or are you involved with Francine's line of work?" Nick continued his challenging look, as he possessively placed his hand on Amanda's leg.

"I deal with documentaries," Lee calmly replied.

"Well, you must have some interesting stories to tell. I can't get Amanda to open up much about it. Can I, dear?" Nick squeezed her leg with enough pressure to ensure bruising, as he gave her a daring glance.

"It's just not all that much to talk about." Amanda placed her hand on his, not wanting to mess up the one chance they had of catching him. 

Lee remained calm on his outer appearance, but he wanted nothing more than to take Amanda out of the presence of this madman. Lee knew her well enough to see the fear in her eyes. He had to keep his temper under control in order to protect her.

"If you would excuse me, I think I will go to the ladies room." Francine stood to leave.

"I think I will join you, Mrs. Desmond." Amanda followed, grateful for the opportunity to get away from Nick.

"I didn't know you knew him, Francine." Amanda exclaimed as the entered the restroom.

"I didn't think he would recognize me. I only dealt with him for ten minutes or so. I just had him sign a few papers for me and that was it."

"Well, he remembers you. You and Lee have got to get out of here. He knows you're Agency and he will not say or do anything with you around," Amanda exclaimed.

"I'll go back in and say I have a headache. Lee is not going to like this, Amanda."

"I know, but it's what has to be done."

"Be careful. We'll wait out in the van for you to leave." Francine placed her hand on Amanda's arm and gave it a slight squeeze.

Amanda looked at her reflection in the mirror. 'You have to be strong. Just remember that Lee's here if you need him.' Amanda told herself. She straightened her dress and returned to the ballroom.

"I have a terrible headache, Dear. Do you mind if we leave early?" Francine asked Lee with a pleading look on her face.

Lee was about to object when Amanda sat beside Nick and gave him the same pleading look. "I'm sorry you feel bad, darling. I think it might have been the wine."

"Ah yes, now I remember. I knew I had seen you before. You were the nice gentleman that helped me in the grocery store recently." Nick eyes became almost black as he glared at Lee.

"Yes, I believe I remember now as well." Lee returned his heavy gaze.

"Perhaps we can meet for dinner sometime," Francine said, as she stood to leave.

"Perhaps. What do you think, dear?" Nick replied turning his eyes toward Amanda.

Once again he painfully squeezed her leg.

"Sounds wonderful." Amanda flashed him a warm smile, as she bared the pain.

"I will let Amanda and Lee set it up, Francine." Nick stood and kissed Francine's hand.

"Till we meet again," Lee replied, giving Nick another firm handshake.

"Indeed." Nick watched the couple leave the ballroom and returned his attentions to Amanda.

"They make a very attractive couple. Don't you agree, Amanda?" Nick asked, again placing his hand possessively on her knee.

"Yes, they do." Amanda replied, as she continued to control the shaking in her voice.

Lee released Francine's hand as soon as they were clear of the ballroom. As they reached the inside of the van, he allowed his anger to surface. "Francine, I can't believe you didn't tell me you knew him!"

"Lee, I only meet the guy for ten minutes to sign some papers. I completely forgot about it until I saw him with Amanda tonight!" Francine exclaimed.

"Well, he sure remembered you!" Lee exclaimed.

"Can it! Both of you! We can't change things now. We'll just have to play it as it goes." Billy sat between the two.

Lee walked over to where the recording machine was at work. He drew his gun and laid it in his lap. He eyes closed, he leaned his body against the van wall. As he listened intently to Amanda's voice, his body was rigid, ready to take action when she needed him.

All agents had their guns drawn and aimed at the van door as they heard the click of the handle. A crooked smile greeted the agents, as a long trail of smoke exited the intruder's lips. "Well, well, well, I see we have quite a nest of mice here tonight."

"Sir." Billy eyes narrowed at his superior.

"You didn't think that I would miss Cinderella's Ball, did you?" Smyth walked to the back of the van, and took a seat beside Lee. "Is this her chariot?"

"What do you want, Smyth?" Lee ignored Smyth comments and leaned back against

the van wall.

"I just wanted to make sure that Cinderella's chariot didn't turn into a pumpkin at midnight." Smyth twirled his cigarette holder in his fingers.

"We have every thing under control, Dr. Smyth." Jacob's snapped, as he watched the ember glow of Smyth cigarette in the dark.

"Hmmm. . . I believe I have heard those words from you before, Jacobs." Smyth raised his eyebrows at the FBI agent.

"A little birdie told me that Desmond here forgot that she knew the good Doctor,

Scarecrow. I guess that ruffled everyone's feathers a bit." Smyth turned his attention back to Lee.

Lee only nodded to Smyth, refusing to give into the man's taunts.

"Let's make sure we don't let our Midnight Rambler have a chance to strike again." Smyth rose from his seat and walked to the van door.

"Do I make myself clear, Melrose." Smyth glared at Billy.

"Yes, Sir." Billy nodded.

"Good." Smyth exited the van with a trail of smoke behind him.

The evening continued with more of Nick's associates joining them, and discussing politics. Amanda smiled and nodded, as they spoke in their native Russian tongue. 

"It is getting late, my Dear. Would you like for me to take you home now?" Nick asked, rubbing her back.

"Yes, I have to pick Phillip up early tomorrow." Amanda gave him a grateful smile.

They retrieved her shawl and headed to her home. "I have enjoyed this evening, Amanda." Nick said, as they pulled up her driveway.

"I have too. Thank you for inviting me." Amanda opened the car door anxious to get away from his touch.

He quickly joined her as she reached her door. "I would like to see you again." Nick jerked her around to face him. "The evening was much to short." He placed his hand on her chin, forcing her to meet his powerful gaze.

"I would like to go out with you again." Amanda turned from his touch and unlocked the door.

"I WILL talk to you tomorrow, Amanda." Nick gently turned her to face him and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

Amanda smiled up at him and entered her house. Nick listened as she bolted the door and allowed a smile to cross his lips as he went to his car. 

She rested her back against the door, and breathed a sigh of relief as she heard his engine start. She pulled herself together, and went to open the back door for Lee.

"Amanda, are you all right!?!" Lee rushed through the back door as she opened it.

"Yes, Lee." Amanda whispered as she allowed him to take her in his arms.

"God, I didn't want to leave you alone in there with him, but after he recognized Francine. . ."

"It's okay, Lee. Nothing happened." Amanda interrupted him as she pulled out of his embrace.

"I told you we had the wrong man, Scarecrow," Jacobs said, as he walked through the door.

"You wait just a damn minute, Jacobs. He didn't say anything because he had recognized Francine as Agency." Lee turned to face him.

"All right, everybody tonight was a wash. That doesn't mean he's still not our man." Billy exclaimed, as he joined them in Amanda's living room.

"It does for the FBI! We have to start looking into other leads instead of relying on one woman's instincts. This animal needs to be stopped before he kills again." Jacob aimed his angry words at Lee.

"Look, Jacobs. . ." Lee seethed.

"I said enough of this. We need to head back to the Agency and regroup. I don't think that Nick will cause any trouble tonight, especially after seeing Francine. I feel like he has connected Lee with the agency by his comments tonight." Billy explained.

"So what do we do now?" Lee grumbled.

"We go back to the Agency and start from scratch." Billy replied.

"I'm not leaving Amanda alone tonight!" Lee exclaimed.

"Scarecrow, I need you with us. The Agency van is still outside to watch after her." Billy gave Lee a stern look.

Lee knew that there was no point in arguing with Billy. He turned to ask Amanda if she would be okay, but couldn't see her in the room. "Amanda?"

"She walked out back a few minutes ago when you were shouting, Scarecrow." Jacobs replied with a smirk.

"Give me a minute, Billy." Lee walked out the back door to find Amanda sitting in the gazebo.

"Sure, I'm going outside and talk to the agents in the van. I want to give them some strict orders for tonight anyway." Billy walked out the front door to give them some privacy.

"You all right?" Lee asked, as he sat beside her.

Amanda nodded her head and turned her tear filled eyes to him. "Amanda, everything is going to be fine."

"I just wish that it was all over. What if he's not the right one? What if we let another woman die tonight because we were after the wrong man?" Amanda whispered, against his chest.

"We'll find out who it is, Amanda." Lee stoked her silky hair with his hand.

They sat in silence for a few moments relishing the comfort they shared. "Amanda, I have to go with Billy for a little while. The Agency guys will still be outside in the van if you need them. Will you be alright?" 

"I'll be fine. You are going to come back here, though, aren't you?" Amanda turned her hopeful gaze up to him.

Lee flashed her a bright smile. "You can bet on it. Come on, let me get you inside and lock up before I leave."

Amanda followed Lee to the door as he left. "Don't open this door for anyone but me."

"Lee, I want you to have this." Amanda opened her hand.

Lee looked at the key she held out to him. It was the key to her home. He felt a wave of emotion flow through his body. Was it love he felt as he looked into her shining eyes? "Amanda, I don't know. . ."

"I want you to have it." She interrupted him.

"Thank you." He took the key from her palm. He lowered his head and gently brushed her lips. 

"I'll be back as soon as I can. You make sure you lock the door behind me. Don't answer it for anybody." Lee reminded her as he reluctantly pulled away from her.

"I promise, Lee. Now go so you can get back sooner." She gave him a warm smile and closed the door. 

Lee waited to hear the deadbolt click and went to join Billy in his car.

"Did you see her kiss him? She lied to you. She does have a lover!"

"He was with another woman tonight!"

"Perhaps she likes company!"

"You don't know what you are talking about!!"

"We will deal with her shortly my friend."

Lee wasn't exactly happy with Billy as he drove away from Amanda's house. He was at least glad that Billy had given specific instructions to the guys in the van. No one, other than Agency personal, was to enter the King house.

Walking into the bullpen, he turned to Jacobs. "You head on into Billy's office. I'll join you and Francine in a moment."

Jacobs shook his head as he watched Lee pick up the phone. He knew whom Lee was calling. He thought to himself 'That boy has got it bad.'

Lee dialed Amanda's number. After three rings, Amanda finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Amanda tried to keep her voice from shaking, but with little success. "I'm fine, Lee. I guess I'm just a little worried about being alone."

"Well, make sure all the doors are locked." Lee instructed.

"We did that...." she paused as she caught a glimpse of a shadow pass outside the den doors. She let out a slight gasp.

Lee heard her and almost shouted into the phone "Amanda, what's wrong!?!"

"Lee...I think . . . " Just then, a hand crashed through her back door. She let out a scream at the sight she saw before her. A shadowy figure had forcefully thrown open the door and now stormed towards her. He was dressed all in black and carrying a large knife.

"Amanda!..." Lee started shouting into the phone. He got out one more "Amanda!" before the phone went dead.

Billy had heard the commotion in the bullpen, ran out of his office. "Lee, what's wrong?"

"Damn it, Billy! I knew we shouldn't have left her there. He's in the house!" Lee was almost out the bullpen doors when he turned back. "Try and get in touch with the boys in the van, I'm on my way back over."

Jacobs caught up with him. "Hold on, I'll head over with you."

Lee wasn't about to argue. There wasn't enough time. "Fine, you can call Manny from my car."

Vladimir had grabbed the receiver out of her hand and pulled the phone from the wall. "You lying, BITCH. Why did you lie? You told me you didn't have a boyfriend!"

"Nick...honest, I don't have a boyfriend." She tried to remain calm. She wanted more than anything to calm Nick down. His eyes had clouded over and he definitely wasn't the same man.

"Nick? Nick isn't here. My name is Vladimir. I want you to remember the name of the man who cleanses your deceitful soul." He started to advance towards her.

Amanda slowly backed away from him. She was suddenly aware of how truly insane the man in front of her was. His outward appearance was that of Nick, but his mental state was another man completely. She thought back to their lunch yesterday, at how his eyes clouded over, but had calmed down when she...what was it that calmed him?

'I need to keep him talking.' Glancing around for something to defend herself with. "Vladimir it is then. I apologize, you reminded me of Nick."

Vladimir kept up his steady advance on her. "Nick is a blind fool. He believes that there is good in all women. But I know the truth. They lie. They break vows and want to take up with other men."

She desperately racked her brain for what she had said to him to calm him down yesterday. "Break our vows? How?"

"They marry one man, and then turn around and decide he is no good anymore and move onto the next. They do not have the hindsight to realize divorce is evil." With each word he stepped closer and closer to her.

She knew she was running out of room to back up. "What have I done to then to need retribution?"

"You divorced your husband. You let your boys grow up without a father." Vladimir grew angrier.

The boys. . . that was it! "Is this because Sergei's mother was going to leave both of you?" she asked.

Vladimir stopped walking towards her at the sound of Sergei's name. She saw his eyes start to regain their color again. But just as quickly as they had gained their color, they clouded up again. "You leave Sergei's name out of this. He is an innocent. He had to be saved, just as your boys do."

As Lee maneuvered the Vette at blinding speed through the streets of D.C., he remembered the listening devices. "Jacobs, the ear pieces. They're behind my seat. We're close enough now to be in range. I just hope she still has the necklace on."

Jacobs found the devices and put one in his ear as he handed the other to Lee.

Amanda backed up one more step and found herself against the sink. She knew her only recourse was to try and get the real Nick to resurface. "Nick, I know you're here. I can help you. Please. If you continue on this path, what will happen to Sergei?"

Vladimir had reached her by this point. He grabbed her arm and started pulling her out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. His anger at this woman was growing. "I told you NOT to mention his name! Nick does not want to save YOUR soul!" 

"Damn it! Where are those agents? They should have seen this bastard enter her house!" Lee was shouting at Jacobs.

"Maybe they weren't able to, Lee." Jacobs tried to make sense of the situation.

Lee glanced at Jacobs understanding his meaning. He increased his speed as the images of the other women flashed before his eyes.

"I don't understand the conversation they're having. Why is this guy talking about himself in the third person?" Jacobs adjusted his earpiece.

"He's insane, Jacobs. I never should have left her alone. If anything happens to her!"

"Shut up and drive, Lee." Jacobs shouted, feeling the same sense of regret at his own lack of faith in Amanda.

Amanda had lost all control of her emotions the minute Vladimir had grabbed her. She began to struggle, but he was too strong for her. In her last efforts to tear free from his grasp, the knife he was holding sliced down her arm. Blood ran down her arm and began to pool on the floor. 

Amanda was too scared to feel the pain that seared through her arm. She continued to try and make Nick resurface. "Look, Vladimir, I know Nick is in there. He's a kind, decent man who loves his son. Please, you don't want to do this" Tears began to stream down her face.

Vladimir whipped her around. He wanted to see the fear in her eyes. He grabbed her throat with his right hand ripping the ruby necklace from her neck. He allowed his knife to trace the outline of her body as he watched the fear well up in her eyes. "BE Quiet, Bitch! You talk too damn much," he growled as he started pulling her toward the stairs.

Vladimir stopped his movements at the sound of sirens in the distance. "Krosniva Sobaka! Now I will have to continue this elsewhere," he hissed. 

"Please, Nick, don't let him do this to me." Amanda pleaded trying to buy time.

"I said BE Quiet!" Vladimir slapped her across her face causing her to fall against the stair railing. She struggled to regain her foothold only to be met by another blow to the head. Her last conscious thoughts were of her own impending death. 

Vladimir smiled at her unconscious body. He picked her up and carried her to his waiting car. "I am going to take you home, my dear," Vladimir whispered, as his maniacal laughter filled the air.

Rage, fear, and, helplessness ripped through Lee's body as he heard the abuse Amanda was enduring. They were only minutes away when Lee turned the corner of a neighboring street, and was met with the blinding lights of a moving truck. In a split second decision, he swerved, slamming head-on into a parked car.

Chapter 9 Conclusion

Manny Trudeau was rounding the same corner as he heard screech of tires and the crash of metal. He jerked his car to the right and allowed the truck to pass. Just then he noticed Lee's damaged corvette.

He pulled up alongside the accident scene and ran out of his car to inspect the occupants. He let out a sigh of relief as he opened the door and saw that both agents were alive.

"Stetson, Jacobs, you okay?" Manny asked, as he pulled the door open.

Lee began to groan. "Damn it! I don't have time for this shit!" He slowly pulled his head away from the steering wheel. Lee looked over at Jacobs seeing the blood that now covered his dashboard. "I'm fine. Just a little headache, but I think Jacobs is doing so well."

"Ugh, remind me not to get in a car with Mario Andretti again, will you?" Jacobs moaned.

"We don't have time to cry over 'boo boos' at the moment." Lee grumbled, as he pulled himself up and out of his car. Steadying himself against his car door, he looked at the detective. "Come on; we have to get over to Amanda's. Time is running out!"

Manny had walked to the passenger side of the car and was now helping Jacobs out. "We can drive over in my car. I'll have one of the squad cars take you to the hospital."

Manny's car came to a screeching halt in front of the house. Lee bolted from the car, with his gun in hand. He stopped suddenly as he reached the yard. His question of where the agents were was made clear as he scanned the ghastly scene before him. Frank's body lay spread eagle at the end of Amanda's driveway. As Lee approached closer, he saw the deep cut across his throat. He glanced towards the agency van to see Lucas's lifeless hand hanging from the passenger window. Manny motioned for one of his officers to check on the agent. Lee inhaled deeply trying to steady his hands as he approached the front door. 

Manny tried the doorknob and motioned to Lee that it was locked. Lee retrieved the key Amanda had given him from his pocket and opened it silently. Lee moved through the front foyer with Manny watching his back. He stopped only momentarily to look at the blood stained carpet at the bottom of the steps. He entered the kitchen while Manny went around through the dinning room hoping to catch Nick off guard. The sight in the kitchen stopped Lee's heart. "Amanda!" Lee screamed as he raced up the stairs to her bedroom. His calls for her went unanswered. 

"Manny, any sign of them downstairs!?!" Lee yelled racing back down the stairs.

Lee found Manny in the kitchen by the sink holding Amanda's ruby necklace. "Oh my God, we can't even hear what the bastard is doing to her now." Lee turned and headed for the front door.

"What happened?" Billy asked as he entered the front door.

"They're not here! We have to get to Nick's house NOW!" Lee rushed past Billy.

Manny followed Lee, and briefly stopped in front of Billy to hand him the necklace. "Get all of your units to his house or there is going to be another blood bath."

Manny ran to catch up to Lee. "I'm driving!" Lee firmly stated as he got into the driver's seat.

Manny surmised by the look of rage on Lee's face there was no point in arguing. He joined Lee in the car and handed him the keys. Lee started the engine and sped off into the night towards Nick's.

Amanda tried to focus on her surroundings. When she tried to massage her throbbing head, she found to her dismay that her hands had been restrained to a bed. Suddenly, the events of the past few hours came rushing back.

"I'm glad to see you have awakened. I had hoped to spend more time with you, but that boyfriend of yours seems most persistent." Vladimir walked by her side holding his knife so that the light shone off of it.

"Nick, please!" Amanda cried, pleading once more. "I know you're in there somewhere. Don't let Vladimir have his way. Remember, Sergei. He needs you, Nick, now more than ever!"

"BE QUIET!" 

"Vladimir, tell me what happened to make you feel this way. If I understand, maybe I can change my sinful ways." Amanda tried to force herself to remain calm.

"Listen to her, Vladimir." Amanda looked at the man arguing with himself. She had been able to bring Nick to the surface. Now she needed to bring Nick out totally. 

Vladimir looked at her and began to pace the small room. "I don't want to listen to her, Nikolai. She is evil, just like your wife."

"You must listen to her, Vladimir. She may be able to help us in our quest." 

Vladimir returned to her side, and she stilled. "Perhaps we should talk. Maybe I should explain things before I take your life. That way you can beg your God for forgiveness before you die."

"Yes, I need to save my soul." Amanda tried to appease the man.

"You do understand that we didn't used to be this way. We were innocent to women's wandering ways. Until one day when Nikolai came home from work and found his wife in bed with another man. She had demanded a divorce, saying that she didn't love him anymore. I had to take over and protect Nikolai. I had to take her body forcefully, to prove I was her master. That I was the only one she was to bed with. I had to kill her and purify this earth from her sinful ways. She had broken her wedding vows. I must continue to do this. I want to help all the men who have suffered because of you wicked women. I must save the children from following in their sinful footsteps." Vladimir explained, calmly stroking her cheek.

Amanda remained still and tried to encourage him to continue talking. "Tell me more."

"Enough of this small talk. I feel the need to rid this earth of this woman. I need to kill my wife! She has betrayed me."

"I'm not your wife. I'm Amanda King. I have two small boys that need me. Please listen to me. I'm not your wife. She's already dead!" Amanda pleaded, as tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Vladimir, perhaps you should show her your paintings. You know how excited that makes you," Nick encouraged.

Vladimir began to cut the ropes that held Amanda's right hand. "I have made these beautiful paintings from the blood of the sinful. I felt that if their souls were captured on canvas, it would be a reminder to all women to cherish their vows."

At the sound of footsteps Vladimir, stopped his tasks and went into the shadows of the room. Amanda took this chance to pull her wrist free from where Vladimir had cut and began to untie her other bonds. 

Lee and Manny had followed the trail of blood up the walkway. Lee opened the front door as Manny went to the back of the house in order to prevent Nick's escape. Lee followed the trail of blood to a door leading down to the basement. He descended the stairs and headed towards a room not far from the steps. Lee eased the door open and stepped in. As he looked into the darkened room, what he saw sent anger, pain, and relief through his veins like lightening. "Amanda!" Lee gasped heading to her aide.

Vladimir stepped from the shadows, grabbed Lee from behind, and placed the knife to his throat. "I don't like uninvited guests. Please toss your gun in the corner."

Lee did as he was requested. Vladimir pushed him to the floor and looked over at Amanda. "This could be interesting. I like the thought of your lover witnessing my work," Vladimir gave Amanda a wicked grin.

"Nick, you have to fight him. You are stronger! Make him go away," Amanda screamed.

Vladimir shook his head as if to clear it. "He cannot win, Amanda. Remember he is the weak one."

Lee took this opportunity to sweep Vladimir's feet out from under him. The men struggled with the knife that was now held between them. Amanda freed herself and went to retrieve Lee's gun. "Stop!" She shouted, as she aimed the gun at the ceiling and fired. Vladimir tore the knife from Lee's hands and rolled away from him. He stood and faced Amanda, "Don't make me shoot you, Nick. You can do it! You are stronger than this monster. Fight him, Nick. Think of what this will do to Sergei. Sergei needs his father."

Lee went to Amanda's side to take the gun, when a loud cry of pain escaped Vladimir's lips. He shook his head violently and dropped to his knees. Nikolai looked at Amanda with soft, tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry, I have to end this," Nikolai said, raising his knife to his chest and plunging it through his heart. 

Lee watched the scene before him, not fully understanding the meaning, but knowing the end results meant that Amanda safe. He took her shaking body into his arms and helped her from the room. 

As they reached the main floor Manny ran through the house to them. "I heard shots!"

"He's in the basement." Lee continued to direct Amanda out of the house. 

Once outside, her emotions took over as she finally broke down and cried. He wrapped his arms around her possessively. 

"Scarecrow, what happened?" Billy placed his hand of Lee's shoulder. 

"Manny's inside, Billy. He'll tell you."

"The ambulance is on its way." Billy continued to the house, followed by a small army of agents.

"Shhh... Amanda its over, I'm here," Lee placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and pulled her back to look at her arm.

Amanda winced in pain as he gently lifted her arm to inspect her open wound. "Lee, I'll be okay." Amanda saw the pain in his eyes.

"Amanda, I should have been there." Lee whispered, as he pulled her into his embrace.

"You came for me." Amanda smiled into his chest.

"I just should have been there when the bastard came to your house. I could have stopped him from. . ." Lee struggled with his anger towards the monster.

"Oh, Lee. I tried to talk to him. I did. . . he was utterly insane." she cried.

"I know, I know. But it's over now. He won't be killing anyone ever again." Lee tightened his grip around her waist.

"If someone could have helped him with his depression over his wife, this would have never happened. Lee, he was so pitiful." Amanda pulled back to look into his hazel eyes.

He saw the look of sadness cross her features. It would never stop amazing him how this one woman could care about even the lowest of human beings. "Amanda, he chose to die. For him it was the way to end it all."

"I know, it's just that he was so tortured. I think he could have been saved himself. Poor Sergei." Amanda started to wipe the tears from her eyes, but her arm was too weak. 

Lee was about to offer more words of comfort when he heard the ambulance pull up. "Come on. I need to get you to the hospital."

She laid her head against Lee's chest and closed her eyes as he carried her to the waiting ambulance.

As they rode to the hospital, Lee held Amanda's hand in his. He thought back to their first ride in an ambulance together. "Haven't we played this scene before, Mrs. King?"

A warm smile came to Amanda's lips as she held his hand. "Yes, Lee. Are you going to say something nice to me?"

"I'll do more than that," Lee whispered as he leaned over and took possession of her lips.

The End


End file.
